Addicted- Jimon (Jace Wayland Heronale x Simon Lewis)
by Lermarvel
Summary: Prend place après le 2x10 de Shadowhunters. Après que Simon ait mordu Jace, leur vision de l'un sur l'autre a complètement changé. Attirés inexorablement l'un vers l'autre, les deux jeunes gens vont très vite se rapprocher. Ce qui était au départ une relation toxique va se transformer petit à petit en un amour sincère. /!\ Attention LEMON JIMON /!\
1. Chapter 1

Cette (mini fanfic) prend place après le 2x10 de Shadowhunters et est sur le ship Jimon (Jace x Simon). J'ai pas lu les livres donc j'invente en attendant la reprise de la saison 2 le 5 juin enjoy !

Ps : Y a du lemon donc homophobe ou prudes, s'abstenir.

Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et Freeform !:)

Jace se retourna pour la énième fois dans ses draps. Il était à présent 4h du matin mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux. Il se repassait sans cesse la même conversation dans la tête.

« J'aurai pu te tuer. »

« Je t'aurai laisser faire. »

Il y a de ça bientôt 2 semaines, ils avaient enfin réussi à vaincre Valentin bien que plusieurs créatures obscures avaient perdu la vie. « _Par ma faute._ » pensait-il. Cette fameuse nuit avait fait tout basculer : il avait apprit que Clary n'était pas sa sœur, qu'il n'avait pas de sang de démon mais du pur sang d'ange dans les veines, mais il avait également laisser Simon le mordre. C'était la première fois qu'un vampire le mordait. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Clary le jour où tous les deux, ils avaient volé la moto volante d'un vampire. Elle lui avait demandé ce que ressentait une victime de morsure de vampire.

« La victime sera comme lorsqu'on est défoncé à cause de la drogue. Elle aura l'impression d'être amoureuse du vampire qui la mordu. »

« Avec une seule morsure ?! » s'était exclamée la jeune fille.

« Oui. »

Jace changea une nouvelle fois de position. Était-ce ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Simon l'avait mordu dans le bureau d'Aldertree ? Avait-il eu l'impression d'être amoureux de Simon ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté quand il avait failli le drainer de tout son sang ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il voulait vraiment mourir ? Jace se redressa dans son lit en sueur.

« Putain ! » s'exclama-t-il dans l'obscurité.

Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix et il préférait milles fois mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances que de l'avouer au principal concerné mais il avait aimé la sensation des crocs de Simon dans son poignet, il ne saurai se l'expliquer pourquoi.

Jace grogna. Il ne devait plus y repenser. Il ne devait plus repenser à la façon dont au fur et à fur du temps il avait commencé à s'attacher maladroitement à l'ancien terrestre malgré le fait qu'il l'agaçait au plus au point, ni penser à la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé en sortant de l'Institut après l'arrestation de Valentin lorsqu'il avait vu Clary et Simon s'embrasser. Il ne savait pas s'il avait jalousé Clary ou Simon, voir les deux. Il ne devait pas repenser au sentiment de bien être qui s'était emparé de lui quand Simon l'avait mordu. Non, il ne devait pas, tout ça était trop tordu. Il ne devait pas avoir les idées clair. Il secoua vivement la tête comme si cela pouvait chasser ses pensées.

Fatigué et énervé, Jace finit par s'endormir, son sommeil agité par des cauchemars et des rêves plus agréables contenant des images de baisers volés avec un jeune vampire juif-latino.


	2. Chapitre 2

**J'ai oublié de dire, dans cette fanfic Jace est (censé être) hétéro, mais en revanche Simon est pansexuel puisque les réalisateurs avaient tweeté qu'il était censé l'être dans cette saison. De plus Jace a décidé de ne pas dire à Clary ou qui que ce soit d'autre, sauf Alec, que lui et Clary ne sont pas frères et sœurs. Btw « siblings » que je vais probablement souvent utiliser ça veut dire frères et sœurs en anglais, parce que flemme de dire à chaque fois les « frère et sœurs » quoi. :)**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Pourquoi ça devait toujours lui arriver à lui ? Dieu sait que Simon aimerait en avoir la réponse. Clary, Jace et les Ligthwoods siblings étaient en mission. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient arrêté Valentin, les créatures obscures sur qui il avait fait des expériences et qu'il avait lâché dans la ville étaient déchaînés. Comme Simon était un super petit ami, il avait décidé de les accompagner pour veiller sur Clary. Le fait que maintenant il pouvait sortir en plein jour l'aidant grandement, merci Jace.

D'ailleurs depuis la fameuse nuit il n'avait pas reparlé à Jace. Celui-ci c'était en faite montré distant avec tous le monde en particulier Clary. Il n'adressait quasiment la parole à personne à part à Alec. Il avait retrouvé sa place au sein de l'Institut et déserté l'appartement de Magnus au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci et de son parabatai.

Après avoir examiné Simon, Magnus et Raphael avaient conclu que Simon était devenu un daylighter grâce au sang de Jace. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'un daylighter était une forme rare et puissante de vampire pouvant marcher au soleil. Simon en avait été ravi. Il était retourné vivre chez sa mère, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas manger de la vraie nourriture.

Enfin voilà, il se retrouvait à terre à cause d'un vampire hors de contrôle, bête de foire de Valentin. Sa jambe était probablement cassée et il l'aurait bien remise en place si l'autre enragé ne se tenait pas au dessus de lui essayant de l'étrangler de toutes ses forces. Sérieusement ? Mourir des mains d'un stupide vampire après tout ce à quoi il avait survécu ? S'en était insultant. Mais soudain un bras puissant éjecta le vampire fou au loin avant de l'empaler sur une épée.

Son sauveur ne tarda pas à lui tendre la main : grand, blond, athlétique avec un sourire à faire tomber, Jace Wayland se trouvait devant lui.

Simon attrapa sa main, mais fût stopper par la douleur de sa jambe. Il s'empressa de la remettre à sa place, non sans un ou plusieurs grognements de douleur avant de finalement se relever aidé par Jace. Aussitôt le vampire relevé, Jace fit volte face et s'éloigna.

« Hey attend. » l'appela Simon en le rattrapant.

« Quoi ? » répondit Jace sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Heu..je.. on peut parler ? »

« Non. »

« Je.. quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien parce qu'on est en mission et qu'on doit retrouver les autres. » répondit le blond toujours sans le regarder.

« Oh. »

Il marchèrent ainsi silencieusement, Simon jetant parfois quelque coups d'œils au Chasseur d'Ombres. Ils finirent par retrouver les autres quelques rues plus loin. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, Clary se jeta au cou de Simon.

« Oh mon Dieu Simon est-ce que ça va ?! » s'exclama-t-elle inquiète.

« Oui, oui t'inquiètes tu mee connais ?Je suis robuste. Et puis Jace m'a sauvé la vie. » répondit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Jace se contenta d'hausser les épaules visiblement agacé.

« Merci de veiller sur lui. » Fit la jeune fille à son supposé frère, avec un petit sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas fais ça pour toi. » répondit Jace d'une voix beaucoup plus glacé qu'il ne l'avait voulu en dégageant son épaule.

Clary recula visiblement blessé.

« Et bien si tout le monde va bien. » fit Magnus gêné par la situation et qui avait sûrement été appelé par Alec. Il ouvrit un portail donnant sur l'Institut.

Une fois à l'Institut Jace fila comme une flèche vers sa chambre laissant à Alec le soin de faire son rapport. Chacun retrouva ses appartements. Clary demanda à Simon de l'attendre car elle devait parler avec Magnus. Simon se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de pouvoir discuter avec Jace.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci, personne ne répondit. Alors prit d'un courage soudain -ou d'envies suicidaires, qui sais?- il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra il y trouva un Jace torse nu qui venait tout juste d'enlever son t-shirt.

« Oh heu excuse moi. » s'empourpra Simon, malgré sa pâleur vampirique.

« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit Jace sur la défensive en entendant Simon.

Il se rapprocha du vampire, celui-ci qui avait fermé la porte en rentrant, recula jusqu'à se coller contre elle. Jace resta cependant à une distance correcte de Simon, les bras croisés.

« Écoute j'ai jamais pu te remercier alors voilà : merci. »

« Tu n'a pas besoin de me remercier. » répondit Jace d'un ton lasse.

« Si, bien sur que si ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie et grâce à toi elle est redevenu à peut prêt normale. Je peux de nouveau sortir sous le soleil. Je sais pas si tu te rend compte. Certes, je dois encore me nourrir de sang alors que j'aurai 100 fois préféré un menu Big Mac, potatoes, ice tea, avec un comme dessert un Mcflurry Dain caramel. Quoi que Kikat caramel n'est pas si mal non plus. En faite je pense pas que j'aurai préféré un menu Big Mac, cet hamburger est vraiment surcôté. Les Wrap poulet bacon sont pas mal et ... »

« Tu as finis ? » fit Jace en levant les sourcils.

« Je... oui. Enfin voilà, merci. » Il eu un silence gênant, avant que Simon n'ait le besoin d'ajouter « Heu.. mais tu vas pas à l'infirmerie pour ça ? » dit-il en désignant de multiples blessures, dont une à son bras complètement ensanglantée.

« J'ai des runes pour ça. »

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour faire dos au vampire lorsqu'il remarqua l'air perturbé de celui-ci qui fixait intensément son bras à l'endroit où se trouvait la blessure. Il suivait des yeux les gouttes de sangs qui s'y coulaient. Jace se rapprocha de lui avec un rictus.

« T'en veux ? » fit il en se rapprochant beaucoup trop prêt du vampire.

« Je... quoi ? Heu non.. je ... » bégaya Simon en relevant les yeux vers le blond gêné.

Jace beaucoup trop amusé par la situation continua son manège se collant presque au pauvre brun complètement déboussolé. Il lui offrit son bras.

« Allez Simon. Je sais que t'en as envie. Mon sang est encore plus fort et délicieux que celui de n'importe quel Terrestre ou même Chasseur d'Ombres, n'est ce pas ? » murmura-t-il en lui flanquant son bras en sang sous le nez du brun.

La respiration de Simon se fit de plus en plus saccadée, non mais à quoi jouait Jace d'abord ?! Celui-ci essuya une goutte de sang avec l'un des doigts de son autre main et la porta à la bouche de Simon qui malgré lui, ferma les yeux de plaisir en la goûtant.

« Simon s'il te plait. » chuchota Jace contre son oreille.

« Arrête, je t'en prie. » supplia l'autre.

Mais Jace n'écouta pas et continua d'approcher son bras sous le nez du vampire. Alors Simon céda et c'est sans hésitation qu'il planta ses crocs dans le bras de Jace. Celui-ci rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir. Il laissa Simon boire son sang sans se plaindre mais lorsque celui-ci commença à aller trop loin il le repoussa. Jace dévisagea un instant le brun. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, du sang de trouvait sur ses crocs et il était essoufflé alors qu'il n'avait fait aucune activité physique. Encore. Simon tenta de reprendre le bras de Jace en bouche mais celui-ci s'éloigna et le plaqua d'une main contre la porte.

« T'en veux encore ? »

Simon hocha la tête béatement. Le sang de Jace semblait avoir détruit toutes ses facultés, il en voulait encore, juste une petite goutte. Ce n'était pas une envie mais un besoin.

Jace se rapprocha de nouveau, faisant passer son bras sur les lèvres d'un Simon extrêmement frustré, y laissant quelque gouttes de sang, sans pour autant le laisser mordre. Puis tout doucement, le blond rapprocha ses lèvres du cou du latino. Cette fois Simon sembla reprendre ses esprits puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama « Jace qu'est ce que tu fais?§ »

« Chut. » fut la seule réponse du Chasseur d'Ombres.

Simon s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Jace lui présenta son bras, il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et mordu, quant à Jace il plongea sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et le cou de Simon puis il commença à l'embrasser et à mordiller toute la zone, se collant un peu plus au corps de l'autre. Simon ne fit aucun commentaire trop occuper à déguster le liquide si exquis. Jace remonta ses baisers jusqu 'au haut du cou de Simon, au niveau de l'angle de la mâchoire de celui-ci. Cette fois il eu le droit à un tremblement de la part du jeune vampire. Simon put sentir Jace sourire de fierté contre sa mâchoire car il venait de procurer du plaisir à celui-ci. Il se détacha à contre cœur du bras du Chasseur d'Ombres. Il n'avait certes pas toutes les idées claires, mais il savait que cette situation n'était pas normale.

« Jace. » murmura-t-il

Le susnommé releva la tête.

« Hum ? »

« Que.. qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

« Ça ne te plait pas ? » demanda l'autre en allant mordiller l'oreille de Simon, qui se cambra contre le corps de Jace.

« Putain de merde, si. » gémissa-t-il avant de se ressaisir « Heu non. NON, Jace à quoi tue joue ?! »

Jace plongea alors son regard dans le siens, ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur sa bouche et la seule pensée censée que Simon eu fût « _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_ ». Jace commença à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Simon, celui-ci voulait le repousser mais son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle. Les lèvres de Jace était à présent qu'à quelques mini-mètres des siennes, et il le vampire passa sa langue nerveusement sur celles-ci. Quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte les faisant sursauter.

« Jace t'es là ? » demanda la voix d'Alec de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Heu j'arrive, n'entre pas à moins que tu es envie d'admirer ma plastique, ce que je ne te reprocherais pas. »

« La ferme, rejoins moins en bas dans 5 minutes j'ai quelque chose à te montrer au sujet des cadavres des cobayes de Valentin. » répondit Alec, et Jace pouvait se l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel à les faire retourner dans leurs orbites.

Une fois sure qu'Alec était parti, Jace s'écarte du corps de Simon.

« Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu peux t'en aller maintenant ? » lâcha-t-il comme si de rien n'était en s'éloignant. Il avait reprit son habituel visage impassible.

Simon complètement ahuri à cause ce qui venait de se passer, sorti silencieuse la pièce non sans jeter un dernier regard sur Jace qui venait d'activer sa rune de guérison.

 _ **Des reviews ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après l'incident de la dernière fois, Jace avait agit avec Simon comme si de rien était. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs osé en parler à personne. En temps normal c'est le genre d'incident qu'il aurait aussitôt confié à Clary, mais à présent elle était sa petite amie, il n'allait pas aller décemment lui dire qu'il avait presque faillit embrasser son frère ?

Cela faisait donc une semaine et demie déjà. Les rares fois qu'il avait vu Jace, étant donné qu'il évitait Clary comme la peste et que Simon était quasiment toujours avec elle, celui-ci avait adopté son habituel comportement semi sarcastique et arrogant à son égard. Contrairement à Simon qui était affreusement gêné en le voyant et qui n'osait même pas le regarder, Jace avait gardé son attitude décontracté,e se moquant de lui parfois ou lui disant de se taire lorsqu'il posait une question stupide lors des reunions. En tant normal Simon aurait répondu mais il se contentait d'obéir beaucoup trop honteux.

« Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda un soir Clary alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit du garçon.

Il venait de coucher ensembles et bien que cela n'avait pas été désagréable, bien au contraire, ça avait quand même été bizarre. Simon n'avait fait que penser à Jace, c'était horrible. Comment pouvait il penser au frère de la fille dont il était amoureux depuis toujours alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour ?!

« Hum, hum oui. Oui, juste un peu fatigué. Les monstres de Valentin s'agitent partout et je m'inquiète pour ma mère, tu sais comme ils sévissent dans la ville et qu'elle part au boulot tout ça. » menti-t-il.

« Ah. » répondu -t-elle légèrement sceptique. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et il était persuadé qu'elle savait qu'il mentait.

« Et puis le clan est assez en mauvaise état avec toutes ces pertes. Raphael est plutôt agité en ce moment, ça beau être un con, je l'aime bien quand même. Ce clan est sa famille... » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui je comprend. » répondit-elle cette fois convaincue, « Je me sens coupable, ils comptaient sur nous et résultat ils ont perdu une bonne partie des leurs... »

« Oui. »

Elle finie par s'endormir dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard. Quant à lui, il repensa à Jace.

Son comportement avait été si étrange, était-ce la morsure de Simon qui l'avait rendu comme ça ? Raphael avait apprit à Simon qu'un Chasseur d'Ombres pouvait se retrouver accro au venin de vampire. Mais ayant du pur sang d'Ange dans les veines, cela devait immuniser Jace, non ? Et puis lui, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de gémir quand Jace lui l'avait... « _Oh mon dieu Jace Wayland m'a embrassé le cou et mordillé l'oreille._ », il s'empourpra furieusement rien qu'en y repensant. Malgré lui il avait aimé sentir la bouche du Chasseur d'Ombres contre sa peau et pour être honnête, il ne dirait pas non si le principal intéressé lui proposait de recommencer l'expérience. « _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je délire ou quoi ?!_ » Simon se donna une claque mentale. Etait-il réellement attiré par Jace ? Simon savait qu'il n'était pas hétéro : il avait toujours eu conscience de sa pansexualité, les seules au courant étaient sa grande sœur et Clary. Il avait eu un crush sur Raphael même s'il lui foutait les jetons. Une relation ambigu avait débuté entre eux à base de menaces et de flirt. Simon ne savait pas s'il plaisait vraiment à Raphael ou si celui-ci aimait juste se moquer de lui. Et il y avait aussi à la fête à l'occasion de la première rune de Max chez Magnus : Raj lui avait sacrément tapé dans l'œil. L'indien avait d'ailleurs ouvertement flirté avec lui, mais Simon était avec Clary alors il n'était pas rentré dans son jeu. Bien sûr il y avait aussi son crush pour Izzy et celui pour Maia, bien qu'il pense qu'il avait en faite beaucoup d'affection pour cette dernière. Mais Jace ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant certes, mais son caractère, son arrogance et son mépris envers, sans parler de la rivalité qu'il existait entre eux d'eux l'avait rendu moins beau aux yeux de Simon « _Mais faut avouer que dernièrement il s'est montré sympa avec moi, et puis il m'a sauvé la vie quand même._ » se dit-il.

Simon se rappelait quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans le bureau d'Aldertree sous l'apparence de Clary, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la supercherie. Il lui avait parlé si tendrement. « S _imon reste avec moi. Simon ça va aller. C'est ok. Nourris toi._ » Bien qu'il s'agisse de la voix et du visage de Clary, Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en faite Jace qui s'était montré si doux et si inquiet à son égard. Simon avait tellement été surpris en le voyant apparaître sous ses yeux. Et s'il l'avait embrassé en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Clary ? Simon rougis une nouvelle fois à cette pensée. Ça aurait été certes affreusement gênant, mais d'un côté sacrément drôle. Il entoura le corps endormi de Clary dans ses bras. Pas la peine de ressasser le passé : Maia n'était qu'une amie, il n'avait plus de crush sur Izzy ou Raphael, et il n'était pas attiré par Jace, mais plutôt par son sang. Oui c'est ça, son sang. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées que Simon s'endormit.

: ):):)

Si Simon ne supportait pas un chose c'était d'être enfermé dans un espace confiné, alors être enfermé dans un espace confiné en présence de Jace Wayland et sans s'être nourris c'était le summum de l'insupportable.

Cette fois les cobayes fous avaient mit le paquet. Il y avait parmi eux des vampires et des loups garous mais aussi quelques fées, victimes des injections de Valentin. Bien que les tensions entre le clan, la meute et les Chasseurs d'Ombres soient palpables à cause des événements du soir de l'arrestation de Valentin, Luke et Simon avaient réussi à les convaincre de les aider. Après tout, ces cobayes mettaient en dangers les Terrestres mais aussi tous le Monde Obscur. Les monstres avaient envahi plusieurs hôpitaux à travers la ville semant la terreur sur leur passage. Ils avaient appris grâce aux alertes mais surtout aux Terrestres affolées, que les monstres avaient attaqué d'autres établissements, or il faisait nuit. Ils avaient donc décidé de se séparer. La meute gérait les loups hors de contrôle, quant aux Shadowhunters ils s'occupaient des parcs et des rues, et les vampires s'étaient répartis sur les différents hôpitaux, car les cobayes vampires devaient sûrement chercher du sang.

Comme d'habitude Jace, les Lightwood, Clary et Simon avaient fait équipe accompagné de Raphael et d'une autre vampire appelée Allya. Ils avaient fait évacuer les Terrestres de l'hôpital qui avait été assiégé par les choses. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Simon aux autres, la tempête qui faisait rage dehors avait coupé l'électricité. Il était ainsi donc complètement dans le noir dans certaines parties de l'hôpital, et d'autres étaient éclairées par des lumières clignotantes.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop. » avait dit Jace avec son habituel ton de leader « On se sépare. »

« Ok. » avait aussitôt répondu Izzy. « Je vais avec Clary, Alec et Allya, vous trois allez de ce côté. »

Raphael avait paru déçu presque triste ? Simon n'aurait su dire, il ne comprenait pas. C'est vrai que ces deux là agissaient bizarrement d'ailleurs, et Alec semblait appuyer la décision de sa sœur.

« Très bien ? » avait répondu Jace « On s'en débarrasse vite fait et on va aider les autres. »

« Autant en finir. » avait répondu Raphael irrité.

Au début tout allait bien, l'hôpital désormais désert ils avaient arpenté les couloirs à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

« La moitié de mon clan a été décimée et maintenant me voilà à chasser le reste avec le fils de l'assassin de ces derniers. » avait lâché Raphael au bout d'un moment.

Simon avait aperçu les épaules de Jace trembler, mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à la provocation. Clary avait dit à Simon qu'apparemment Jace se sentait encore coupable. « _Mais ce n'était pas sa_ _faute. »_ Avait répondu Simon. Jace s'était fait manipuler par Valentin, c'était une victime. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réfléchir il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Raphael.

« Jace n'est pas responsable des actes de Valentin. » avait-il lâché, allez savoir pourquoi, sur la défensive.

« Oh parce que tu le défend maintenant ?! » avait rétorqué Raphael en se tournant vers lui énervé.

Simon avait reculé, il voulait bien défendre Jace, mais Raphael continuait de lui foutre les jetons. Il tenait à sa vie.

« Mais suis-je bête ! La moitié de mon clan a été décimé par sa faute, mais comme il t'a transformé en daylighter, tu ne t'en soucis guère n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'a jamais été l'un des nôtres de toute façon. » cracha Raphael haineux.

Jace s'était retourné sans doute pour répliquer, quand il avait brusquement été jeté au sol.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés par 4 vampires enragés. S'en était suivit un violent combat où ils réussirent à mettre à terre deux d'entre eux mais bientôt d'autres les rejoignaient dejà.

« L'ascenseur ! » s'était écrié Jace en tirant sur la manche de Simon l'emportant en direction du dit ascenseur. « Raphael ! »

« Je les retiens allez y ! » avait répondu le surnommé en mettant ko un des vampires cobayes.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » avait hurlé Simon. Mais trop tard, déjà Jace l'emmenait dans l'ascenseur.

Dès que les portes furent refermées, Jace souffla de soulagement.

« On peut pas laisser Raphael comme ça ?! »

Jace n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre car à ce moment là le courant avait sauté et l'ascenseur était resté coincé entre deux étages.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait dans cet ascenseur au bord de la crise de panique car il détestait être enfermé. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Maia avait pété un câble après que Luke l'ai enfermé dans une petite pièce dans le noir. Ça faisait seulement quelque minutes qu'ils étaient là mais il avait déjà du mal à respirer.

« Ça va ? » demanda Jace.

« Je … Oui. J'aime juste pas être coincé dans un endroit étroit. »

« Ce n'est pas si étroit que ça. » rit Jace, mais en voyant le regard que lui lança Simon il se stoppa.

« Hey. » fait-il en se rapprochant de lui, mais le vampire recula car il avait remarqué la coupure à la lèvre de Jace.

Il pouvait se contrôler à la vue du sang, mais pas celle de celui de Jace. Et il ne s'était pas nourrit aujourd'hui car les attaques les avaient prise au dépourvu.

« Tu es sure que ce n'est que ça ? » lui demanda Jace la voix étrangement douce.

« Je.. je ne me suis pas nourris. » répondit Simon en évitant très soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

Le néphilim saisit alors son épée pour s'ouvrir le bras de façon superficielle et s'approcha de Simon.

« Non, je.. non. C'est pas bien, je peux pas. » fit il en secouant vivement la tête.

« Ça va aller, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Le venin de vampire a du m'embrumer le cerveau, mais maintenant tu dois te nourrir. » répondit Jace avec la même voix douce. D'une certaine manière cela apaisa un peu Simon, qui osa lever les yeux vers lui.

« Même si le venin 't'embrume' encore ? » demanda Simon mi amusé mi sceptique.

Jace se contenta juste de lui sourire et s'il était encore techniquement en vie, le cœur de Simon aurait très probablement raté un battement.

« Boit. » insista Jace en lui tendant son bras.

Simon lui lança un dernier regard pour savoir s'il était sure, mais Jace se contenta de hocher la tête. Le vampire se pencha et se délecta du sang angélique. Bien que cela était difficile il essaya de ne pas vider Jace. Heureusement celui-ci l'éloigna. Jace le regarda, les pupilles dilatés comme dans un état second, une larme avait coulé de son œil droit et il fixait la bouche de Simon.

« Je. Hum.. Merci. » bafouilla maladroitement le vampire.

« De rien. » répondit le blond en s'écartant d'un coup de lui.

Simon aurait juré que le Chasseur d'Ombres rougissait. Jace Wayland rougir ? Ça s'était quelque chose !

Le courant reparti quelques minutes plus tard et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Alec inquiet.

« Jace ! » S'écria -t-il en les voyant

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Izzy.

« Oui tout va bien. » répondit Jace « Où est Raphael ? »

« Avec Clary et Luke, ils ont rejoint les autres. On a réussi à se débarrasser des vampires ici mais les autres ont besoin d'un coup de main de l'autre côté de la ville. Allons-y ! »

:):):)

La nuit avait été longue mais ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de toutes les créatures obscures issues des expériences de Valentin, enfin ils l'espéraient. En tout cas il n'y avait pas eu de morts à déplorer -à part chez l'ennemi - ni trop de blessés grave. C'est ainsi que vers 3h00 du matin chacun rejoignit son logis. Alec décida de passer la nuit chez Magnus, quant à Simon, il suivit Clary, Jace et Izzy à l'Institut. Simon fila dans la chambre de Clary avant que Aldertree ne le voit. Il s'endormit avec sa petite amie.

Vers 4h30 il se leva du lit après avoir vérifié que Clary dormait bien et sorti discrètement de la chambre sans la réveiller.

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Jace et toqua. C'est un Jace tout a fait ensommeillé, torse nu et seulement habillé d'un jogging descendant sur ses hanches, qui lui ouvrit environ une minute après. Simon cru qu'il allait perdre pied devant cette vision.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici à cette heure -ci ? » grogna-t-il.

Ah, retour au ton méprisant nota Simon.

« Heu. Bah je dors avec Clary... »

Jace fit la grimace.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ça intérêt à être important, t'as vu l'heure ?»

« Je peux entrer ? Je voudrai éviter qu'Aldertree me chope ici. Qui sait s'il n'est pas somnambule ou du genre a piquer de la bouffe dans le frigo en pleine nuit héhéhé. » dit Simon nerveusement.

Jace leva les yeux mais le laissa néanmoins passer pour qu'il puisse rentrer et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il la voix moins agressive cette fois.

Simon hésita quelque instant jouant nerveusement avec les cordon de son sweat.

« Simon j'ai pas toute la nuit ! » commença à s'énerver le Chasseur d'Ombres.

« Heu oui alors voilà. Tu as dit que le venin t'as embrumé le cerveau sauf que je t'ai mordu pour la première fois il y a presque un mois. Je veux dire, les effets du venin ont du se dissiper entre temps non ? Alors pourquoi tu as voulu recommencer ? »

Jace soupira, lasse.

« J'en sais rien Simon. Peut être, que j'ai bien aimé. Et puis de toute façon en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Bah déjà parce que c'est moi qui ai bu ton sang, ensuite, pourquoi t'aimerai ça ? »

« J'en sais rien Simon ! » s'emporta-t-il « Peur être parce que ma vie est un bordel ?! Peut être parce que j'ai des sentiments inappropriés pour ma sœur ?! Peut être parce que par ma faute Valentin a pu activer cette stupide épée et tuer une quarantaine de créatures obscurs ?! Peut être parce que je me sens coupable et que je dois vivre avec ça ?! Peut être parce que j'ai cru être une abomination pendant des mois et que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge?!Peut être parce que j'ai eu envie de mourir et d'en finir en me sacrifiant avec l'épée?! Et peut être bien que la sensation de morsure et le venin me font oublier tout ça ?! Peut être parce que la morsure, vas savoir pourquoi a un effet agréable, un effet d'apaisement sur moi ?! Peur être parce que ça me fait sentir mieux ?! Peut être parce que t'es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça ?! »

Jace s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle cette fois bien réveillé. Ce gars avait vraiment le dont de le mettre hors de lui. Simon quant à lui, était complètement abasourdit. Woah il ne se doutait pas que Jace ressentait tout ça, cela lui faisait de la peine. Mais il savait que Jace n'était pas du genre à vouloir être prit en pitié. Il voulait l'aider, peut être que ce mec n'était pas juste qu'un beau gosse arrogant en fin de compte ? Non, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas que ça et Simon le savait pertinemment.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda doucement Simon en s'approchant de lui.

« Quoi ? De tout mon monologue c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! » s'exclama Jace.

Simon ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, poussé pas une force inconnue, il se rapprocha de Jace. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil attendant de voir ce que le vampire allait faire. Alors sans un mot, Simon prit Jace dans ses bras. Jace se tendit un moment peu habitué à ce genre de contact sauf avec les Lightwood, mais Simon débuta des mouvements circulaires avec sa main dans son dos ce qui le fit se détendre. Jace entoura maladroitement le corps de Simon puis, il pencha la tête offrant son cou au vampire.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Simon.

« S'il te plaît. » fut la réponse de Jace.

Alors tout doucement Simon mordu le blond, faisant soupirer d'aise celui-ci.

 _ **Non Jace n'a pas la même addiction qu'Izzy. Izzy s'est fait piéger par Aldertree, ici le problème qui touche Jace est plus romantique. De toute façon avec le sang d'Ange qui coule dans ses veines, Jace doit pas ressentir les effets du venin/yin fen comme les autres Chasseurs d'Ombres. En tout cas dans ma fiction c'est juste un effet apaisant qui lui fait oublier la douleur psychologie, mais il peut s'en passer s'il le décide vraiment. Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas de bêta et je suis nouvelle sur le site. Je sais pas comment en avoir une aha. Reviews ?:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Simon et Jace ne s'étaient pas vus depuis 3 jours, c'est à dire depuis que le Chasseur d'Ombres s'était confié au vampire. Ce n'était pas voulu, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps, faute aux missions. Simon avait été réquisitionné par sa mère pour l'aider à préparer la bar-mitzvah du fils d'une de ses amies, quant à Jace, il s'était occupé les pensées du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas y repenser, évitant Clary mais aussi les regards suspicieux de son parabatai. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans ses mission. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. En tant normal il serait allé au Hunter's Moon, mais il savait qu'il serait la dernière personne que les Créatures Obscures voulaient voir.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, Jace s'infiltra chez les Lewis. Il revenait d'une mission solo contre un démon métamorphe. Il était épuisé et avait du subir les remontrances d'Aldertree sur son manque de discipline. Jace ne s'était pas gardé de lui répondre du tac au tac avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'Institut énervé. Il était sûre d'avoir entendu Alec crier son nom mais il n'avait pas préféré se retourner. Errant dans les rues de New York, et ne voulant pas rentrer à l'Institut ou déranger à nouveau Magnus, il avait décidé de se rendre chez Simon. Il savait que Clary passait la soirée avec Izzy. Jace ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait avec celle-ci, mais apparemment elle avait eue des ennuis avec Raphael et elle avait besoin de son amie.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre du jeune Lewis, celui-ci faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Enfin vampiriquement parlant. Il était torse nu en bermuda de sport, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Jace préféra ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait que Simon était vraiment beau comme ça.

« Jace ?! » s'exclama-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« Baisse d'un ton tu veux ? » chuchota le blond.

Le vampire l'agrippa par sa veste en cuir pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre avant de fermer soigneusement la porte, espérant ne pas avoir alerté sa mère ou sa sœur.

« Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? » demanda Simon, tandis que Jace observait sa chambre.

Il lui montra sa stèle avant de revenir à la contemplation d'un poster des Avengers accroché à l'un des murs.

« Ah. » fit Simon un peu mal à l'aise.

Il eut un silence gênant. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'autre fois. Simon l'avait mordu, puis avait quitté la chambre précipitamment laissant un Jace pantelant. Jace se décida enfin à lâcher des yeux le faciès de Tony Stark et de Steve Rogers, pour tourner son regard vers Simon. Il semblait tendu.

« J'ai.. je... j'ai besoin que tu me... » commença -t-il sans finir sa phrase. Il espérait que le message était passé.

Il détestait se retrouver en situation de faiblesse. Devoir quémander, et surtout à Simon, était un véritable supplice. Il croisa les bras en affichant une expression bourrue, bien que l'autre garçon pouvait sentir sa gêne. Mais il voulait aider Jace, vraiment. Il voulait qu'il aille mieux du moins le temps de quelques minutes. Simon ne savait pas pourquoi il se souciait autant de Jace, mais il lui devait bien ça. Grâce à lui il n'était non seulement pas mort, mais c'était aussi devenu un daylighter et sa vie était depuis devenue un peu moins compliquée.

« J'ai compris. » répondit Simon en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit aux draps The Flash (oui, oui). « Approche »

Jace s'approcha doucement, un peu gêné. Simon attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer vers lui et avec quelques hésitations, le jeune néphilim s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Leur position était assez ambigu, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaire. Tout doucement, Simon posa ses mains sur la taille du blond. Quant à celui-ci, il fit glisser sa veste et retira son pull se retrouvant en débardeur noir pour le plus grand plaisir de celui qu'il chevauchait et entoura les épaules du brun avec ses bras dans une tentative d'étreinte bancale.

Simon pouvait entendre la respiration irrégulière de Jace dans ses oreilles, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque, son cœur battre la chamade contre sa propre poitrine. Jace dévoila son cou en fermant les yeux. Simon comprit le message, mais au lieu de le mordre directement, il commença à parsemer de petits baisers la clavicule, la carotide et la mâchoire du Chasseur d'Ombres.

« Simon je n'ai pas besoin de préliminaires. » grogna Jace les paupières toujours closes, soupirant néanmoins de plaisir.

« Je suis si nul que ça ? Ça ne te plaît pas. » fit Simon d'un ton faussement outré.

« Je... si. » répondit Jace après un court silence. « C'est agréable. » murmura-t-il timidement.

Et cette fois, Simon fût sure qu'il avait rougit. Alors il reprit les baisers qui se transformèrent très vite en suçons, provoquant les gémissements du néphilim assis sur ses cuisses. Celui-ci se laissa aller pour de bon.

« Simon... » héla -t-il lorsque le susnommé commença à mordiller la chaire entre son épaule et son cou.

Simon trouva qu'il s'agissait du plus beau son qu'il n'ai jamais entendu, il voulait l'entendre encore. « _Putain de bordel de merde, dans quel merdier me suis-je foutue ?!_ » Cette fois plus de doute, il désirait bien Jace, beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais merde enfin ! Il était amoureux de Clary, à quoi jouait -il ?

« Simon... s'il te plaît... » gémit encore une fois Jace.

Toute pensée cohérente dans le cerveau de Simon avait à présent disparue, sans aucune hésitation il planta ses crocs dans l'angle de l'épaule de Jace qui resserra sa prise autour de son corps.

Merde, c'était si bon ! Jace se sentait enfin détendu après cette longue journée. Il laissa la sensation d'europhie produit par la morsure s'emparer de lui, il oublia ses peines, sa colère et ses blessures mentales. Il se contenta juste de laisser Simon faire.

Lorsque le vampire se détacha enfin de lui, Jace était prit dans un sentiment de pure sérénité.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin. »

« De rien. » répondit Simon en s'essuyant la bouche.

Ils restèrent comme ça un instant l'un sur l'autre à se regarder avant que Jace ne brise le silence au grand damne de Simon.

« Je... je vais y aller. »

« Tu peux rester ! » réagit beaucoup trop vite à son goût Simon.

Jace eu ce sourire arrogant qui veut dire Je-Suis-Irrésistible-Et-beau-Gosse-Et-J'en-Ai-Conscience-Donc-J'en-Profite-Et-Je-Me-Vante.

« Oh. Se serait-on entiché de moi Monsieur Lewis ? » demanda-t-il espiègle.

« La ferme. » marmonna Simon.

Et le blond éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère et joyeux. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Simon sourit malgré lui en voyant l'homme en face de lui. Ça le brûlait de le reconnaître, mais le sourire de Jace était magnifique.

« Plus sérieusement. Je vais rentrer, c'est mieux. Merci. » dit-il en se détachant du corps de l'autre.

Ils furent tous deux prit d'un frisson car ils s'étaient habitués à la chaleur de leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Quand tu veux. » fit Simon avec un clin d'œil malicieux, bien qu'il n'en menait pas large.

Jace lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

:):):)

En un peu plus d'un mois une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux. Jace s'infiltrait régulièrement dans la chambre de Simon. Pas tous les jours, pas forcément chaque semaines, mais dès qu'il en avait besoin. Bien entendu en publique, ils agissaient comme deux connaissances, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant Jace semblait plus serein, moins tendu et beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il avait recommencé à parler à tous le monde, même à Clary heureuse que leur relation aille mieux. De plus, ils n'avaient plus eu signe des cobayes de Valentin, et les jours se ressemblaient tous.

Au fur et à mesure Jace avait arrêté de venir voir Simon juste pour qu'il le morde. Il passait ses soirées, parfois même des nuits blanches dans la chambre du garçon où ils discutaient de tout et rien. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. A chaque fois Jace restait plus longtemps et ils discutaient ensembles, apprenaient à se connaître. Simon avait même réussi à le convaincre de se faire une soirée _Stars Wars_ , suivit d'un week end _Harry Potter_. Jace n'avait rien compris à _Star Wars_ et il n'avait fait que remettre en question toutes les décisions de Harry dans _Harry Potter_. Bien entendu il préféré Malfoy.

« Peut être à cause de l'air de ressemblance ? » l'avait taquiné Simon, alors que Jace défendait pour la énième fois Draco.

Celui ci l'avait frappé affectueusement en riant.

« Hey, on frappe pas ses potes ! » s'était exclamé Simon en se frottant le bras.

« Qui te dit que nous sommes 'potes' ? » avait rétorqué Jace amusé et il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire.

Sourire qui avait fait flancher Simon. Ce soir là il comprit qu'il commençait à développer d'autres sentiments pour Jace Wayland, des sentiments amoureux.

 _ **Bon je sais que dans mon résumé je parle de relation toxique, mais je voulais juste faire ma dark. Simon et Jace méritent mieux donc j'ai décidé que ça ne serait pas toxique mais bien romantique car mes fils méritent d'être heureux. En plus les relations toxiques c'est nulles, on devrait arrêter de les romantiser. Comme Izzy et Raphael, ça aurait pu être beau (même si je suis Clizzy et Saphael af), si ça n'avait pas débuté sur une histoire d'addiction à la drogue quoi.:/ Bref. Ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura bien un lemon. Merci pour vos commentaires, encore une fois désolée pour les fautes je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bêta, si j'en trouve une je reposterai sûrement les chapitres corrigés ! Je sais que c'est chiant quand y a beaucoup trop de fautes dans une fanfics, moi même je suis très pointilleuse sur ça. Ça fait bizarre de passer de lectrice à auteure aha. Bon assez de blablah, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Reviews ?:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rappel : Siblings c'est frère et sœur en anglais, enfin, enfants de la même famille quoi.**

 **Chapitre 5**

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour : Clary avait finit par apprendre que Jace n'était pas son frère.

Jusque là, seuls Alec et Simon étaient au courant. Jace avait finit par l'avouer à ce dernier qui, surpris, lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas dit la vérité. Jace lui avait expliqué que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses entre elle et Simon. Il lui avait aussi parler de ses recherches dans le but de trouver qui était sa vraie famille, recherches pour l'instant qui n'avaient pas été très fructueuses.

Simon comme Jace, commençaient à de moins en moins être attiré par Clary et de plus en plus être attirés l'un vers l'autre, sans jamais se l'avouer. Leur rapprochement se voyait un peu plus aux yeux des autres, car Jace n'était plus hautain, arrogant ou méprisant avec le vampire. Celui-ci lui lançait parfois des piques mais Jace se contentait d'ignorer avec un petit sourire. Simon n'avait plus mordu Jace depuis un bon moment.

Sauf qu'un jour, alors que Magnus avait besoin du sang de deux paires de siblings néphilims pour un sortilège dans le but d'arrêter un démon supérieur, Jace avait été obligé de dire la vérité. Le high warlock avait réclamé celui des Lightwood et des supposés siblings Morgenstein, sauf que justement, les siblings Morgenstein n'en étaient pas. Clary et Jace n'avaient pas le même sang. Heureusement une autre paire de frères et sœurs s'étaient portées volontaire. Mais tous le monde avaient été choqué par la révélation de Jace. Cela avait soulevé beaucoup d'interrogations.

Une fois cette histoire de démon supérieur réglée, Clary s'était empressée d'aller voir Jace.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?! »S'était- elle écriée.

« Parce que j'avais encore des sentiments pour toi quand je l'ai appris, et à moins de surestimer mon charme, toi tu en avais pour moi. Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes entre Simon et toi. » Avait-il répondu impassible.

« Tu...oh. » Elle comprenait. Elle aimait énormément Simon mais au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'elle s'était mise avec lui pour oublier Jace et parce qu'elle avait été jalouse de l'attention qu'il avait porté à Maia. Jace avait sûrement du voir dans son petit jeu. Elle s'était sentie horriblement mal pour avoir joué ainsi avec Simon et elle ne savait que faire.

:):):)

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours que la révélation avait éclaté et l'ambiance dans le groupe était devenue tendu. Jace n'était plus revenu voir Simon, il ne répondait pas à ses appels, ni à ses sms. Il l'évitait également lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de se voir en présence des autres.

Simon avait peur. Il avait très peur. Peur que Clary et Jace se mettent ensembles. Peur de les perdre tous les deux. Peur de ne plus revoir Jace. Peur que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ça serait aux bras de la jeune fille. Sa propre relation avec Clary aussi était devenue... Bizarre.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas sereine quand ils étaient seules et l'ambiance était assez malaisante. Un jour Clary était venue le voir, elle semblait stressé, elle lui avait déclaré vouloir faire une pause, ce qui bizarrement avait soulagé Simon, avant qu'il ne se dise qu'elle allait peut être se jeter dans les bras de Jace. La peur était aussitôt revenue.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle ne savait que faire, rester avec Simon alors qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse ou reprendre sa relation avec Jace ? Elle avait demandé des conseils à Izzy.

« Écoute ton cœur, mais n'oublie pas que Jace et Simon sont tous les deux passés par des choses difficiles. Ils méritent mieux, alors décide toi. En plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient appris à bien s'entendre or depuis que la vérité a éclaté, ils ont l'air d'être nouveau en froid. »

Clary avait acquiescé pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Sa décision était prise.

:):):)

Ce soir là lorsqu'elle donna rendez vous à Simon dans un petit parc pas très loin de l'ancien appartement de la Chasseuse d'Ombres, le vampire savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle l'attendait assise sur un banc où elle tripotait nerveusement avec sa stèle. Dès qu'elle le vit elle se leva d'un bond avec un sourire crispé.

« Hey. » La salua-t-il.

« Hey. » fit-elle en mettent ses mains dans ses poches.

Il y eu un silence. Un long silence.

« On marche ?" Demanda finalement Clary.

Simon hocha la tête.

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit étang.

« Écoutes Simon je.. »

« Tu veux rompre n'est ce pas ? » Coupa le jeune homme résigné.

« Je...oui. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est à cause de Jace c'est ça ? »

« Je.. Oui en partie » Soupira -t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser Simon... Je m'étais mise avec toi pour l'oublier mais j'ai réalisé que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis limité soulagé, c'était devenu trop bizarre ces derniers jours. » rit-il. « Bien sûr je suis déçu, mais je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Clary. »

Il dit ça en souriant mais au fond de lui imaginer Jace et Clary ensembles lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait commencé à développer malgré lui des sentiments pour le Chasseur d'Ombres. Décidément c'était bien sa chance ! Il n'avait enfin plus de sentiments pour Clary mais à présent ils étaient pour Jace ! Super.

« Jace préfère qu'on reste amis aussi.. Il ... Enfin il ne m'aime plus comme ça. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête

En faite la Chasseuse était allé voir le blond la veille. Elle lui avait annoncé vouloir rompre avec Simon. Jace avait tenté de l'en dissuader lui expliquant que si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle faisait ça ça ne servait à rien.

« Écoute Clary tu resteras toujours mon premier amour, mais je préfère qu'on reste amis. Simon et toi mérités tout le bonheur du monde. Je..je suis désolé. » avait-il répondu.

Déçu, Clary avait néanmoins accepté la décision du jeune garçon. Il avait raison. Elle aimait toujours Jace, mais durant la période où elle avait cru qu'il était son frère, elle avait apprit à faire taire ses sentiments, elle pouvait bien continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

« Oh. » Fit Simon en essayant de cacher sa joie. « Je vois. Je suis vraiment désolé Clary. »

Il ne l'était pas, il était même très heureux. Jace n'aimait plus Clary et Clary ne voulait plus sortir avec Simon. La voie était enfin libre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait ses chances car aux dernières nouvelles, Jace était hétéro, mais il allait les saisir. Il serra sa meilleure dans ses bras après lui avoir embrassé le front.

\- « Ce n'est rien. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est son bonheur et le tient. Qu'on soit tous heureux. »

Simon ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort.

:):):)

Jace avait recommencé à parler à Simon dès le lendemain. Il lui expliqué par sms qu'il n'avait rien contre lui mais qu'il devait réfléchir, voilà pourquoi il avait prit ses distances. Simon, rassuré, lui avait rapporté sa conversation avec Clary. Le Chasseur d'Ombre lui avait confirmé les propos de Clary : non il ne voulait plus être avec elle, même si quelques sentiments subsistaient encore.

Les deux jeunes hommes recommencèrent à se fréquenter et tout allait pour le mieux. Cette fois leur rapprochement se fit remarquer de tous, ce qui en surpris plus d'un, Clary la première.

« Toi et Simon vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés ! » Lâcha la rouquine un soir au blond alors qu'ils revenaient d'une patrouille dans Manhattan.

Leur relation allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà depuis la rupture de Clary et Simon. Jace et Clary n'avaient plus de sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, mais il restait cependant une très profonde affection.

« Mouais il est n'est pas si ballot et abruti que ça en fin de compte. » Avait répondu Jace détaché en nettoyant son épée où s'écoulait de la bile de démon.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Peut être qu'il a apprit à marcher et parler en même temps sans trébucher. »

Clary leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Non mais rooh, comment vous êtes vous rapprochés? »

Il eu un court silence après lequel Jace sembla hésiter puis il répondit :

« Il a été là pour moi à un moment où je me sentais seul. »

Et Clary resta bouche bée car elle ne s'y attendait pas. Jace finit de ranger les armes avant de se rendre dans sa chambre laissant une Clary pensive.

Quand elle y repensait Jace avait vécu des mois extrêmement difficiles et cela l'avait brisé. Entre le fait d'être prit pour un traître, Valentin qui lui avait fait croire qu'il avait du sang de démon, puis les loups le prenant pour l'assassin de Greta, puis le fait de se faire emprisonner, Aldertree qui lui avait fait du chantage et traité comme un moins que rien, sans oublier qu'il devait encore se sentir coupable pour la mort de toutes ces Créatures Obscures. Jace avait subit tellement de choses horribles. C'est vrai que personne n'avait vraiment été là pour lui après l'arrestation de Valentin : Clary et Simon, ainsi que Alec et Magnus filaient le parfaite amour, Izzy avait fait un séjour à Idris sans expliquer pourquoi. Clary avait surprit une conversation entre elle et Alec le lendemain de l'arrestation et elle avait cru comprendre que ça avait un rapport avec Raphael. Bref : ils avaient tous laissé un peu tomber Jace. Clary se sentit coupable. Elle ne savait pas quand ni comment Simon avait réussir à requinquer Jace mais c'est vrai qu'il semblait aller beaucoup mieux et que la relation des deux garçon s'était beaucoup améliorée.

:):):)

Cet après -midi là, Clary retrouva Simon chez lui pour une partie de Mario Kart. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble.

« Donc toi et Jace hein ? » lâcha Clary mine de rien alors qu'elle battait pour la 3ème fois de l'après midi Simon.

Simon faillit avaler de travers le sang qu'il était en train de boire à la paille. Il toussota nerveusement, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Hum... de quoi tu parles ? » répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Rien. Je trouve que vous vous êtes sacrément rapprochés pour des gens qui se détestaient. Jace m'a dit que tu as été là pour lui. »

Clary se réinstalla dans le canapé observant Simon attentivement. Celui-ci était tendu comme un arc et faisait tout pour éviter son regard. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Simon ? » appela-t-elle sur un ton accusateur. « Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

« Bah rien, rien. » répondit le garçon de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Simon ? » gronda -t-elle en croisant les bras.

Simon se leva d'un bond et commença a débiter des phrases en s'agitant dans tout les sens.

« Jace m'a demandé de le remordre parce qu'il a dit que ça lui faisait oublier la douleur mentale, alors bien sûr j'ai dis oui, je sais c'est pas bien mais je voulais l'aider, puis tu sais comment je suis ? Toujours là pour rendre service ! Et faut dire que son sang a quelque chose en plus et peut être bien que je l'ai mordu plus d'une fois mais au fur et à mesure on a finit par se rapprocher et même devenir en quelque sorte amis, ahah t'imagine ça ? Moi et Jace-Je-Me-Pète-Plus-Haut-QueMon-Beau-Ptit-Cul-Wayland amis? Attend j'ai dis qu'il avait un beau cul là ? Oublie, je délire complètement ahahahahahahahahahahahahah. Bref j'ai même réussi à lui faire regarder l'intégral de _Star Wars_ , il a pas aimé mais je crois qu'il a aimé les _Harry Potter_ et _Les Simpson_ aussi, oh et il aime Marvel même s'il ne comprend pas tout mais au moins il est pas Team Cap, Di- enfin t'as compris, merci, il préfère Tony , tu sais comment je préfère Iron Man hein ? Mais va savoir pourquoi il trouve que Steve et Bucky ressemblent à lui et Alec c'est n'importe quoi hein ?! Heu où j'en étais ? » Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer sous les regard abasourdi de Clary. « Ah oui ! Donc on s'est rapprochés et j'y peux rien moi si en faite c'est plus qu'un sale con mais aussi quelque de bien, une personne attachante et très sexy, beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale, en faite je comprend pourquoi tu été attiré par lui, le mec est une bombe nucléaire et me voilà à me retrouver avec des sentiments plus inappropriés pour lui je suis désolé Clary, je voulais pas, c'est... je... je crois que je craque vraiment pour lui je sais pas quoi faire, pardon, pardon, pardon Clary !»

Il avait dit ça en s'arrêtant devant elle les yeux remplient d'appréhension. Dire que Clary était choquée n'était qu'un euphémisme, elle était totalement renversée. Que ? Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Simon avoir des sentiments pour Jace ? Ça elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Décidément, après Alec, puis elle et maintenant Simon, personne ne semblait résister au charme de Jace Wayland. Elle trouvait ça bizarre mais au fond ça ne la dérangeais pas. Si quelqu'un pouvait rendre Jace heureux c'était bien le jeune Lewis.

« Simon calme toi. » dit -elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Je ne suis pas énervée, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Jace de toute façon. Dis moi, est-ce que c'est réciproque entre lui et toi ? Il est au courant ? »

« Oulah non ! Surtout pas ! Jamais, ça va pas ? » s'exclama son meilleur ami.

« Simon, je parle par expérience. Tu as vu le temps que tu as mis avec moi ? Va le voir, dis lui, qui sait ? Peut être aura-tu une bonne surprise. Qu'as tu à perdre ? »

« Ma dignité et son amitié. »

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Simon. T'en sais rien. Si tu ne lui dis pas tout, essaie de lui envoyer des signes pour voir comment il réagit ? »

« Ah oui ? Et je fais comment ça ? » demanda le garçon en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

« J'en sais rien ! Flirt, fais des insinuations, enfin tu vois quoi ?! »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Bon j'appelle Izzy. »

« Quoi ? Je veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. »

« Tu peux lui faire confiance ça va aller t'inquiètes. Elle est de bons conseils et en plus elle connaît bien Jace. » dit Clary qui avait déjà commencé à composer le numéro de la latina. « Fais moi confiance. » ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore mit ?

 _ **Reviews ?:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« _Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ces filles_ ? » se demandait Simon.

Lorsque Clary avait appelé Izzy, Simon avait pu entendre le cri de joie de la jolie brune depuis l'autre côté du combiné et 20 minutes après elle avait débarqué chez lui avec un milliard de questions. Simon avait dû tout raconter aux deux filles en omettant les détails gênants, comme le fait qu'avant chaque morsures il s'amusait à couvrir de baisers la gorge et la mâchoire du blond par exemple, ou encore le fait que celui-ci était très réactif et avait tendance à gémir lorsqu'il faisait ça. Simon et Jace n'étaient jamais allés plus loin. Pour Simon c'était un geste automatique, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour détendre Jace avant les morsures et que ça n'avait rien de sexuel, mais il savait bien que c'était très sexuel. Depuis que Jace n'avait plus besoin des morsures il n'avait malheureusement plus recommencé, à son grand désespoir.

Les jours qui suivirent, les deux jeunes filles avaient tenté de soutirer des informations de manière subtile à Jace. Comme il fallait s'y attendre il n'avait rien laisser filtrer. En faite à chaque fois il les regardait comme si elles étaient dingues. Non mais aussi franchement, quelle idée ? Si Jace ne l'avait pas déjà cramé auparavant et bien ça devait être le cas à présent.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elles avaient impliqué Maia. Lui qui croyait que la louve ne pouvait pas se voir Clary, et bien apparemment quand il s'agissait d'embêter Jace et de mettre Simon dans l'embarras par la même occasion elles étaient de pair. Leur plan consistait à ce que Maia flirt ouvertement avec Simon devant Jace, très ouvertement même. Tellement ouvertement que Simon avait eu envie de creuser un trou sous terre et de ne jamais en sortir. Maia pouvait se montrer vraiment très subjective quand elle le voulait. Pourtant Jace n'avait pas réagit, il avait même féliciter Simon pour sa nouvelle '' conquête''. Ça avait déçu les filles et Simon.

Il avait finit par se faire une raison : Jace ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, du moins pas de la façon dont il le voulait. Cette constatation lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il tenait à son amitié avec le Chasseur d'Ombres, voilà pourquoi ce jour là il l'avait invité à manger chez lui. Sa mère et sa sœur ayant déserté la maison, c'était l'occasion parfaite.

« Tu vas me faire à manger ? Toi ? Je voudrai éviter de mourir empoisonné. » se moqua Jace en rentrant dans l'appart.

Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé du salon.

« Oui et tu vas m'aider ! » répondit Simon avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Jace perdu aussitôt le sien.

« J'ai une tête à faire la cuisine peut être ? » répondit-il en suivant néanmoins le vampire dans la cuisine.

« Mec, c'est pas si difficile que ça en l'air tu sais ? » fit Simon en commençant à sortir et poser les ingrédients sur le plan de travail. « Je vois pas pourquoi je cuisinerai seul pour toi alors que je ne peux même pas manger tandis que toi tu resterai là à me regarder travailler sans rien faire. »

« Eh bien parce que j'apprécierai la vue. » rétorqua l'autre du tac au tac.

Il y eu un long silence le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de Simon et que Jace réalise le double sens de sa phrase.

« La vue de toi frustré à cause de la nourriture. » précisa-t-il. Voyant que Simon ne réagissait pas et le dévisageai complètement ahurit, il se racla la gorge et ajouta : « Bref, on commence ? »

Simon hocha la tête lentement, en dévisageant Jace comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Serait-il possible que les sentiments qu'il avait envers le jeune néphilim soit réciproque ? Ou qu'il soit au moins un minimum d'attirance pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, s'il n'avait ne serais-ce qu'un minimum de chances, Simon allait foncer. Il n'allait rien lâcher. Clary avait raison : il devait arrêter d'attendre car c'est ce qui le maintenait dans la friendzone.

:):):)

Simon avait décidé qu'il préparerait des cookies aux pépites de chocolat blanc. Tandis que Simon, qui avait montré à Jace comment faire une pâte à cookie, s'affairait à nettoyer le plan de travail, le Chasseur d'Ombres s'occupait de la battre avec le fouet électrique, du moins il essayait. A vrai dire il s'y prenait mal et en mettait partout.

« Merde ! » jura -t-il. « Donne moi une épée ou n'importe quelle arme, là je saurai comment la manier, mais cet engin ! »

« Hey calme toi » ria le vampire. « Vampire ou pas, si je casse le fouet électrique, ma mère trouvera un moyen de me tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Lentement et avec précaution pour ne pas trop le brusquer, il vint se placer derrière le blond et l'entoura de ses bras. Jace se tendit automatiquement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il emprisonna la main qui tenait le fouet dans la sienne. Constatant que le Chasseur d'Ombres n'avait pas encore fait voler sa tête, Simon en conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un bon signe. Prenant un peu d'assurance, il vint coller son bassin contre le dos de Jace. Il commença à entamer des mouvements circulaire avec la main de Jace toujours prise dans la sienne dans le but de lui montrer comment faire avec le fouet.

« C'est comme ça tu vois ? » souffla Simon dans la nuque de celui-ci le faisant frissonner malgré lui.

Il ne répondit rien et acquiesça. Simon continua ses mouvements.

Aucun d'eux n'osa briser le silence qui régnait. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant comme toutes les autres fois. Non, c'était plus le genre de silence qu'on a pas envie de briser, le genre de silence plein de chaleur, le genre de silence qui en disait long, le genre de silence remplit de non-dits.

« Je crois que la pâte est prête. » finit par murmurer Jace en se retournant pour regarder Simon.

Le vampire ne répondit rien, trop omnibulé par la beauté de l'homme qui se tenait entre ses bras. Il était dans la merde, mais tellement dans la merde. Il était foutu, il le savait. Il était en train de tomber amoureux, putain qu'est-ce qu'il était foutu. En plus il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il n'avait juste qu'à s'avancer, juste de quelques centimètres. Il pourrait goûter à ces lèvres si tentatrices, juste quelques...

« Hé Simon t'es là ?! Ooops désolée ! Je... je voulais pas déranger ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie. »

Rebecca, la grande sœur de Simon, avait surgit de nul part et fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds les deux garçons toujours collés l'un contre l'autre. Simon se détacha précipitamment de Jace en manquant de tomber à la renverse. La chaleur du corps du néphilim lui manquait déjà.

« Becky qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! » s'insurga-t-il complètement rouge. Il n'osait même pas regarder Jace.

« _Plus awkward comme situation tu meurs._ » pensa-t-il.

« J'habite ici je te rappelle. » rétorqua Rebecca.

« Que... et tu pouvais pas frapper ?! »

« Simon, c'est la cuisine. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il voulait mourir une deuxième fois. La connaissant elle devait déjà s'imaginer un million de scénarios tous les plus tordus les uns que les autres. Avec Clary et sa mère * elle faisait partie des rares privilégiés à être au courant pour sa pansexualité.

A sa plus grande surprise Jace s'avança vers sa sœur la main tendue armé de son plus beau sourire. Simon vit avec horreur sa sœur rougir. Non mais, y avait-il quelqu'un sur cette planète qui ne craquait pas pour Jace Wayland ou quoi ?

« Je m'appelle Jace, Jace Wayland. Je suis un ami de votre petit frère. »

Rebecca émit une sorte de gloussement ridicule et Simon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, garde le vouvoiement pour ma mère aha. Je m'appelle Rebecca, enchantée. Mais tu peux m'appeler Becky. »

Elle serra la main de Jace un peu trop longtemps au goût de Simon fût obligé d'intervenir.

« Oookay. Tous le monde s'est présenté, génial ! Becky tu nous laisse, on faisait des cookies là ! »

« Quoi ? Tu refuses de manger ce qu'on te prépare à la maison mais là tu te retrouves à faire des cookies avec _Jace_ ? »

« J'ai un régime spécial pour le groupe je vous l'ai déjà dis, rooh. Becky s'il te plaît. » insita-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Je peux pas. J'étais venue voir si tu étais là car avec maman on a fait les courses et on a besoin d'aide avec les bagages. Jace et toi pouvez nous aider. » dit elle en adressant un sourire espiègle au Chasseur d'Ombres.

« Avec plaisir. » répondit celui-ci lui rendant son sourire.

« Non ! » lâcha Simon avant même d'avoir réfléchi. Puis se rendant compte que les deux autres le dévisageaient comme s'il était devenu fou il ajouta : « Heu Jace s'est fait mal au poignet et c'est en guérison, je vais vous aide. Jace reste ici. » fit-il en poussant Rebecca hors de la pièce laissant planter là un Jace perplexe.

Une fois dans le couloir celle -ci se retourna vers lui l'air complètement excitée.

« Oh mon Dieu Simon, il est ca-non. T'es tombé sur le gros lot ! » s'exclama -t-elle.

« Chuuuuuteuh ! Il est dans la cuisine Becky ! » fit -il paniqué en recommençant à la pousser. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la cuisine.

Il savait que les Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient une rune spéciale pour augmenter l'ouï. Une fois dans l'allée il aperçut leur mère qui les attendait devant la voiture avec les courses. Rebecca se tourna à nouveau vers son frère tout en marchant vers elle.

« Non mais Simon ce gars est magnifique, et puis ses yeux oh lala. »

« Nous sommes amis Becky, c'est tout. »

« Quoi ? » elle s'arrêta. « Ah non pas encore ! Je t'ai vu te languir pendant des années pour la petite Fray, il est hors de question que ça recommence. Simon il est bien trop beau pour qu'il ne soit qu'UN ami. »

« Y a pas que le physique dans la vie Becky tu sais. »

« Je te dis pas de forcément sortir avec. Tu sais vous pouvez être amis avec bonus. » répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Becky ! » s'empourpra Simon à l'idée de lui et Jace en sex-friends.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre avant que leur mère les interpelle.

« Hé vous deux, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » rouspéta Elaine Lewis avec impatience.

« Excuse nous maman. » répondit Rebecca en prenant les sacs que lui tendait Elaine. « On parlait juste du petit ami super hot de Simon. »

« Becky ! »

« Du quoi ? »

« Du beau blond que j'ai surpris dans les bras de ton fils dans la cuisine. »

« JE LUI APPRENAIS A UTILISER LE FOUET ELECTRIQUE BORDEL ! » hurla Simon hors de lui. Il en pouvait plus, sa sœur allait le rendre fou.

« Simon ne jure pas et puis pourquoi cri -tu comme ça ? » le réprimanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis très heureuse que tu ne sois plus amouraché de Clary, ça commençait à devenir malsain. »

« Maman s'il te plaît. » marmonna Simon. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de disparaître.

« Qui est ce garçon ? D'où vient-il ? Et où est-il maintenant ? » demanda sa mère.

« Dans la cuisine ! » s'exclama Rebecca gaiement.

« Et bien allons - y alors ! Simon prend le reste des sacs. » lança -t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la maison suivit d'une Rebecca bien trop joyeuse à son goût.

Simon resta là à les regarder s'avancer inexorablement vers la porte sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable rencontre. Il voulait vraiment mourir. Jace coincé avec sa mère et sa sœur : la honte. Simon ne voulait pas assister à ça, plutôt se faire de nouveau trancher la gorge par Valentin. Quoi que. Ça ne devait pas arriver. « _Avec un peu de chance peut être qu'une attaque de démons aura lieu et empêchera ça._ » pria -t-il intérieurement en commençant à avancer.

 _ ***Alors oui dans l'autre chapitre j'ai oublié de le dire mais sa mère aussi est au courant pour sa pansexualité et elle l'accepte.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires je répond à tous le monde mais en message privés ! Ça me fait plaisir alors je vous embrasse très fort. Sinon si vous vous dîtes que Clary est passée trop facilement à autre chose ? Bah écoutez, dans la série Alec qui aimait Jace depuis toujours l'a complètement zappé à sa rencontre avec Magnus et à présent il l'aime juste comme un frère. Et puis j'aime pas Clace aha, en tout cas pas dans la série. Dans le film ça va parce que Lily et Jamie ont une alchimie puissante, mais dans la série je peux pas. J'ai commencé à lire les livres et là aussi ils sont chiants et cul-cul. Dans la série je ship plutôt Clizzy et vous l'aurez compris, Jimon. Bref voilà ! Encore désolée pour les fautes.**_

 _ **Reviews ?:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Il n'y eut aucune attaque de démons.

Jace ne reçut pas même un appel. Rien. Rien ne pût empêcher ce supplice que Simon devait subir depuis déjà un peu plus de 45 minutes.

Jace coincé dans le canapé entre sa mère et sa sœur, et Simon assis dans le fauteuil en face pieds et poings liés. Plus de 45 minutes qu'elles posaient des questions les plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. « _Que fais tu dans la vie Jace ?_ » « _Comment as-tu rencontré Simon, Jace ?_ » « _Oh tu aimes cuisiner Jace ?_ » « _Toi et Simon vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps Jace ?_ » « _Encore un peu de jus de fruits Jace ?_ » A chaque fois Simon s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son canapé espérant que le cuir l'aspire. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Jace s'en sortait plutôt bien il faut dire. Il savait répondre de manière décontractée et son charme faisait effet sur les deux femmes. « _Je fais une école de pompier._ » répondait-il (Sérieusement là?) « _Je suis un ami de Clary c'est grâce à elle que je connais votre fils Madame Lewis._ » « _Oh tu peux m'appeler Elaine._ » répondait alors la mère de Simon ( Mais elle était sérieuse là?) « _On se connaît depuis quelque mois oui, bientôt un an._ » ( Ça faisait déjà un an que sa vie était devenue un tel bordel ?!) « _Non je n'ai pas l'habitude, Simon était justement en train de m'apprendre._ » (Avant que vous nous interrompiez!) « _Non merci Madame Lewis, oh excusez moi Elaine._ » etc.

Et ainsi de suite. La conversation était rythmée par des gloussements et autres sons agaçants venant des deux femmes. Elles lui racontaient des trucs inintéressants sur leurs vies, et parfois sortaient même des anecdotes embarrassantes sur Simon. Simon crut mourir une deuxième fois lorsque sa sœur eu l'impertinence de demander à Jace s'il « _N'était attiré que par les femmes, voir pas du tout d'ailleurs ?_ » Simon crût que sa mère allait s'étouffer avec son jus de fruits, il crût que lui même il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Rebecca Lewis ! » s'exclama-t-elle contrarié

« Becky ! » cria presque Simon en se levant comme s'il avait été piqué. « Maman dit quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? Je demandais juste comme ça ! » rétorqua la plus grande sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la nature déplacée de sa question.

« MAIS ON POSE PAS CE GENRE DE QUESTIONS A DES INVITES ! » hurla Simon en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. A cet instant il aurait pu rivaliser avec une tomate.

« Simon calme toi enfin ! » intervenue leur mère. « Rebecca excuse toi auprès de Jace ! Simon assis toi s'il te plaît, on dirait un hystérique. »

« Non mais je.. » commença Simon avant d'être interrompu par le raclement de gorge de Jace.

Les trois Lewis qui avaient presque oublié sa présence pendant un moment se tournèrent vers lui.

« Jace, veux tu excuser Rebecca ? Elle peut être très impertinente parfois. »

« Ce n'est rien Elaine. » répondit posément Jace avec un sourire en coin. « Pour répondre à sa question, j'ai toujours été attiré par des femmes et je ne suis sortie qu'avec des femmes. Après je suis ouvert, qui sais ? Peut être que je suis attiré par les deux sexes mais que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. » termina-t-il sur le même ton posé.

Simon toujours debout dévisagea Jace. Il était hétéro mais ouvert. Mais s'il rencontrait la bonne personne... Son cerveau commença à tourner à plein régime, avant qu'un « _DIIIING_ » provenant de la cuisine le fasse sursauter.

« Les cookies sont prêts ! » s'exclama-t-il !

Il fonça dans la cuisine, sépara les cookies en deux assiettes, il revint au salon posa une assiette pour sa sœur et sa mère, puis entraîna Jace avec lui avant même que quelqu'un ait pu faire une objection.

« Jace et moi on va manger nos cookies en regardant un film, bonne ap'. » lança -t-il aux deux femmes en poussant le Chasseur d'Ombres en direction de sa chambre.

Il le poussa à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

Abasourdis, Elaine et Rebecca Lewis encore assises sur le canapé échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

(-)

« Elles sont sympas. » fit Jace en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se déchausser.

« Mhmm. » marmonna Simon en allumant son ordinateur. Il voulait éviter de croiser le regard du néphilim.

« Pourquoi Rebecca voulait savoir si je n'étais attiré que par les femmes ? » demanda celui-ci.

Simon se figea. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il pouvait lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant, se libérer de ce poids. Après tout Jace avait dit qu'il était ouvert, qu'il n'attendait que la bonne personne. Peut -être que Simon était cette personne. Jace ne l'avait pas regardé en disant ça, mais Rebecca puisque c'est elle qui avait demandé, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut -être bien que Jace l'attendait lui. Oui il allait lui dire, ce soir, non maintenant oui ! Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et le regarder droit dans les yeux, il allait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il allait...

« Simon ? »

« Je sais pas, elle est bizarre, fais pas attention. » dit le vampire sans se retourner.

« _Lâche._ » fût la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête comme pour la chasser. Non il ne l'était pas, il ne voulait juste pas faire fuir Jace.

« On se fait une soirée Netflix ça te dit ? _Strangers Things_ est super, je sais pas si ça va te plaire. Je sais pas si on aura le temps de tout regarder aujourd'hui, mais bon si on commence maintenant ça devrait y aller. Tu as peut -être deux ou trois démons à tuer aha ? » fit -il en se retournant.

Jace ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, en le regardant d'une manière presque... attendrie ?

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Je ne vais nul part ce soir. » dit le blond s'installant plus confortablement. « J'aime bien nos soirées. » Et Simon faillit flancher en entendant le ''nos ''. « Elles me changent les idées même si je ne comprend pas toujours les films et les séries que tu me montres. Ça reste un moment agréable. En plus l'activité démoniaque est étrangement basse en ce moment, et c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Met ce qui te plaît, je m'en fiche. J'apprécie ta compagnie. »

« Heu...ok... je bah... ok... bah allons y pour Strangers Things alors ! »

Simon était tout retourné par cette déclaration. Qui l'aurait crût ? Les soirées films avaient remplacé l'effet d'apaisement des morsures.

« Haha, qui aurait cru que Jace Wayland apprécierait ma compagnie ? »

« Redescend, parce que tu restes toujours un insupportable Terrestre même si t'es devenu un vampire. Tu parles trop, tu gigotes trop et tu as une voix agaçante. ''Apprécier'' était peut -être exagéré, disons que je te tolère. » répondit Jace d'une voix moqueuse.

Simon lui fit une grimace. Jace appréciait sa compagnie, cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

(-)

Quelque heures plus tard ils étaient installés sur des coussins au sol et ils entamaient un autre épisode de la série _Strangers Things_. L'assiette de cookies était désormais vide, Jace les ayant dévoré. Il commençait à se faire tard et les seules sources de lumière étaient la petite lampe de chevet d'intensité faible de Simon et l'ordinateur posé sur les genoux de celui-ci. L'ambiance aurait presque été romantique.

Jace n'avait reçut aucune alerte, juste un appel d'Alec pour savoir s'il allait bien. La mère de Simon était venue les interrompre une fois pour leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, mais Simon s'était empressé de la chasser.

« Est-ce que c'est ça être quelqu'un de normal ? » demanda Jace alors que l'épisode se chargeait.

\- « Quoi ? Ça ? » Il fit pause. « Je te rassure tous les enfants ne s'amusent pas à faire la chasse aux monstres venus d'un univers parallèle. Enfin moi je le faisais parfois mais c'est parce que je m'ennuyais. Je me prenais pour les Ghost Busters. D'ailleurs on devrait le regarder tiens ! Ça te fera de la culture. Enfin vaut mieux terminer _Strangers Things_ , j'ai tellement de choses à te mon- »

« Simon ! » fit Jace exaspéré.

« Quoi ? »

« La ferme. »

« D'accord. »

« Merci. Non je voulais dire, regarder des séries sans rien faire durant des heures à manger des cookies, c'est ça la normalité ? »

Simon sembla réfléchir quelque instants.

« Bah tu sais y a pas de normalité. C'est sure que tuer des démons c'est pas normal mais c'est le quotidien d'un Chasseur d'Ombres je suppose, le miens et celui de Clary c'est ça. Du moins avant. On passé nos weeks end à regarder des tas de séries et films en manger un max de malbouffe. »

Jace hocha la tête silencieuse, le regard perdu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Simon.

« Non. Rien. J'aurai juste jamais pensé que faire ce genre de trucs banales pouvaient être si... bien. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu fais quoi pour passer ton temps libre d'habitude ? »

« Je vais à la recherche de démons même quand on ne m'a pas envoyé en mission. Et s'il n'y a vraiment rien, ce qui est rare, je passe mon temps au _Hunter's Moon_. J'en ressors quasi à chaque fois accompagné. » dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

« Ah. » fut tout ce que Simon trouva à répondre. S'imaginer Jace au bras d'une quelconque fée ou Chasseuse d'Ombres l'irritait considérablement. Son changement d'humeur avait dû être remarqué par son ami, car celui-ci fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant.

Heureusement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte brisant ainsi le silence électrique qui s'était installé. Simon posa l'ordinateur avec précaution au sol et se leva pour ouvrir. C'était Rebecca.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Becky ? » demanda Simon plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Woah, range tes crocs tu veux ? J'étais juste venu dire au revoir à Jace, puisque je m'en vais à l'hôpital. Oh non pas la peine de te lever, reste assit. » dit -elle à l'adresse du néphilim.

« Tu es malade ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis infirmière et je travail la nuit. Hier et aujourd'hui étaient mes jours de repos, mais c'est la reprise maintenant. »

« Ah d'accord, courage. » répondit il avec le même sourire polie.

« Merci ! Simon je peux te parler un instant. »

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse et l'attrapa par son sweat pour le tirer en dehors de la pièce. Une fois dehors elle referma la porte. Simon les éloigna quand même un peu de la chambre, fallait pas oublier la rune pour la super ouï hein.

« Becky on est en plein milieu d'un épisode là ! » murmura-t-il.

« Écoute Simon, maman aime bien Jace et moi aussi. Tu as notre bénédiction. »

Non mais on nageait en plein délire là.

« Que … quoi ? Mais j'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction, nous sommes juste des amis, amis tu comprend ? A-M-I-S, am-is. Comprendo ?»

« Oui c'est ça. » répliqua Rebecca pas impressionnée pour un sous. « La façon dont tu le regardes ne fait pas très ''amis'' si tu veux mon avis. S'il ne l'a pas remarqué c'est que décidément il est aveugle. »

« Becky ! »

« Ok, ok je m'en vais. » dit elle en levant les mains en signe d'abdication. « Je veux que ton bonheur p'tit frère tu le sais ça , »

« Moui... » marmonna un Simon affreusement gêné et bougon.

Elle l'embrassa et s'en alla. Lorsque Simon retourna dans la chambre Jace avait l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et avait commencé à regarder l'épisode.

« Mec déjà de un : comment tu sais utiliser un ordinateur ? De deux t'aurais pu m'attendre ! »

« Je suis pas un idiot tu sais, je t'ai observé faire. Ensuite tu m'as dis que tu les as déjà vu, donc la ferme et assis toi. » répondit-il sans même lever les yeux de l'écran.

Simon eu une exclamation faussement outrée mais obtempéra.

(-)

Simon ne savait pas quelle heure il était. En tout cas il faisait nuit noire et il pouvait entendre sa mère dormir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'après -midi, parce que qu'ils venaient tout juste de terminer le dernier épisode de la saison un.

« C'était pas mal. » dit Jace en s'étirant. « Eleven est encore en vie ou pas ? »

« On suppose que oui. »

Il bailla un bon coup et posa l'ordinateur sur les genoux de Simon. Celui-ci avait réfléchit pendant tout le visionnage. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Se languir de Clary pendant des années lui avait suffit, il ne voulait pas recommencer le même manège. Si Jace le repoussait et bien tant pis, il n'allait pas en mourir.

« Non juste avoir le cœur brisé en milles morceaux. »

« Quoi ? » fit Jace en tournant la tête vers lui.

« _Merde !_ » Il avait pensé à haute voix. « _Ok pas de panique tu peux y arriver, tu vas y arriver._ » se dit-il. Il posa l'ordinateur sur le côté et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Heu.. est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Jace avec une expression légèrement inquiète.

Simon se retourna vers lui, respira encore un coup. Jace le fixait le front plissé avec cette expression qui disait « _Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ?_ » Oh oui il avait chaud, très chaud même. Il était incroyablement anxieux à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Oh merde, qu'allait-il faire ?

« Simon, ça va ? » réitéra-t-il.

Simon ne répondit pas. A la place il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Jace. Sans prévenir, il vint poser maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Jace complètement prit au dépourvu resta les yeux grands ouverts sans réaction. Simon s'éloigna les joues en feu.

Jace le fixait complètement perturbé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le vampire. Simon eu l'impression d'avaler une pierre : il avait tout gâché. Mais qu'il était bête ! Si Jace n'avait pas voulu d'Alec, pourquoi aurait-il voulu de lui ? Mais qu'il était con. Il allait pleurer, il était sure qu'il allait pleurer, mais il ne voulait pas. Pas devant Jace, il ne voulait pas pleurer pour lui. C'était pas un gamin.

« Je... je suis désolé... J'aurai pas dû ! Oublie ça s'il te plaît ! C'était un pari, oui voilà, un pari entre moi et les filles. Tu sais comment elles sont hein ? Ahahahaha. Je t'ai bien eu, si tu voyais ta tête. A mourir de rire, bon on regarde _Daredevil_ ? » débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

Jace ne répondit pas. Son expression était à présent indéchiffrable. Ses yeux vairons semblaient le passer aux rayons X, comme si le Chassons d'Ombres l'analysait. Cela mit extrêmement mal à l'aise Simon qui péta littéralement un câble sous la pression. Il recommença à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens manquant de dégommer l'écran de son ordinateur posé à côté de lui au sol.

« OK, okay. Ok j'avoue c'est pas un pari j'ai des sentiments pour toi voilà ! T'es content ? A croire que t'as un dont pour attirer tous le monde ! C'est pas ma faute d'abord hein ! Je..je c'est comme ça ! Voilà, au début c'était que physique puis...puis... j'ai eu des sentiments ! Va savoir pourquoi parce que de base je te déteste tu es un con arrogant avec un physique à tomber mais.. mais … t'es chiant voilà ! J'te déteste putain ! BORDEL dit quelque chose Jace ! » Il avait crié cette dernière phrase.

Jace ne fit rien toujours. Son visage arborait toujours ce même air impassible qui commençait à énerver sincèrement le jeune Lewis.

« Jace s'il te plaît. » gémit-il de désespoir. « Dis ou fait quelque chose, j'en sais rien moque toi, frappe moi, mais s'il te plaît... »

Il s'était calmé et désormais attendait la sentence. « _J'ai tout gâché._ » se répétait-il. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas que le blond voit les larmes dans ses yeux qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

\- « Je suis sure que cette situation t'amuses hein. Sors, je veux pas te voir. »

Cette phrase sembla réveiller le garçon en face de lui, puisque celui-ci cligna des yeux et ferma les ferma quelques instants. Puis, il s'approcha de Simon et avec douceur, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Celui-ci cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'il vu le Chasseur d'Ombres pencher la tête sur le côté et entrouvrir les lèvres, il clôt instinctivement ses paupières.

Le baiser fût tendre et maladroit, et surtout bien trop court au goût de Simon. Il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que Jace y mettait déjà fin.

Ils se fixèrent intensément pas trop sûre de ce qu'ils devaient faire. En plus le cerveau de Simon faisait _error 404_. Jace venait-il de l'embrasser ?! Oh putain ! C'était trop bon, il voulait recommencer, il avait les lèvres trop douces ! « _Et puis merde !_ » Ils étaient allés trop loin de toute façon ! Il s'avança à nouveau vers le néphilim qui ne fit rien pour reculer, Simon n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de sa bouche quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Jace les fit presque se cogner. Celui-ci décrocha précipitamment.

« Oui Alec. »

Son expression changea instantanément. Son front se plissa et ses yeux se remplirent d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Après quelque « _Humm_. » et plusieurs « _Très bien. Oui. J'ai compris._ » il fit savoir à Alec qu'il arrivait tout de suite puis raccrocha.

Il se leva sans regarder Simon, qui lui le suivait carrément des yeux, et remit ses chaussures silencieusement. Alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la sortie il se retourna vers Simon qui était toujours par terre à le scruter bouche bée.

« Je dois y aller, attaques de démons. Je.. je t'appelle. » fit-il incertain.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Une attaque de démons ? Sérieusement ? Ça tombait jamais quand il en avait besoin.

 _ **J'ai l'impression que tous mes chapitres sont sous le point de vue de Simon alors que de base dans le résumé et le chapitre 1 je fais comprendre que l'histoire est sous celui de Jace. Peu importe, le prochain chapitre sera sous sont point de vue, parce que vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Je suis nulle en description de baiser mdr j'espère que mon lemon sera pas comme ça, au pire je demanderai à une pote qui les écris super bien ! Bref j'espère que ça vous a plus, reviews ?:)**_


	8. Problem d'ordi :

Désolé j'ai un problème avec mon ordi il est cassé, là j'écris depuis l'application sur téléphone mais c'est chiznt. Bref vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas la fic dès qu'on répare l'ordinateur je poste le chapitre 8 (que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire et qui est un peu long vu que je dois résumé toutes les pensées de Jace depuis le chapitre 2 mdr ) mais je sais comment ça va se finir et quand il y aura le lemon. Bref soyez patientes ! :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Jace était é-pui-sé. Il se déshabilla et s'effondra directement dans son lit, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de manger. Tout ce dont il rêvait c'était de dormir. La semaine avait été longue, TRES longue.

Ils auraient du se douter que ce n'était pas normal que l'activité démoniaque soit si faible.

Depuis une semaine des démons bien plus puissants que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'affronter s'en prenaient aux Chasseurs d'Ombres et aux Créatures Obscures. Plusieurs Chasseurs d'Ombres, fées, loup garous et vampires avaient été retrouvés morts à moitié dévorés. Même Jace avait ressenti de l'effroi en voyant leurs corps. Personne n'avait comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Des consignes claires avaient été donné : les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les loups garous ne devaient pas partir en patrouille ou sortir seuls, les vampires avaient tous obligations de restés à l'Hôtel Dumort, les fées et les warlocks restaient cachés. Puis ce soir Magnus avait convoqué la petite bande à son appartement à savoir Jace, Clary et Izzy. Alec s'inquiétant trop pour Magnus qui refusait de se cacher était carrément allé emménager là bas et ne lâchait pas d'une semelle le Warlock.

« Simon ne vient pas ? » avait demandé Jace à Clary mine de rien alors qu'ils attendaient que Magnus leur ouvre la porte.

Celle-ci avait échangé un regard complice avec Izzy. « _Génial._ » s'était dit Jace, apparemment le vampire ne savait décidément pas fermer sa bouche.

« Non. Raphael séquestre. Il m'a juste envoyé un sms me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir car aucun vampire ne pouvait sortir, encore moi lui. Selon Raphael son sang de Daylighter risque d'attirer ces choses. » avait-elle répond l'inquiétude se reflétant dans son regard.

« Ah. »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » avait demandé Izzy avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Pourquoi TU veux savoir ? » avait-t-il rétorqué.

Elle s'était contenté de ricaner ce qui n'avait pas plus à Jace le faisant se renfrogner et croiser les bras, le rire d'Isabelle avait doublé.

[-]

Il voulait savoir car cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Simon. Il aimerait se dire que c'était parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à chasser ces démons carnivores – sorte d'humanoïdes poilus à quatre bras- mais au fond de lui même il savait qu'envoyer un sms ne prenait que 3 secondes. En plus il avait dit à Simon qu'il allait le rappeler, celui-ci devait sûrement attendre son appel. La vérité est que Jace ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait même pas quoi penser de cette situation.

Comment leur relation avait elle pu en arriver là ?

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite détesté sa tête. Il l'avait trouvé niais, ridicule, fragile, insupportable, tête à claque. En plus il parlait trop c'était vraiment irritant, et puis sa manière de baver devant Clary et la suivre comme un toutou. Honnêtement, Jace ne pouvait pas se voir Simon. Puis, était mort. Même s'il n'aimait pas le garçon à l'époque, il avait été touché. Et puis Clary lui avait fait de la peine. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être chaire, il avait cru perdre son père – qui s'était révélé être Valentin déguisé en Michael Wayland. Cependant elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas le transformer en vampire, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle lui avait répondu que l'amour et l'amitié vous rendais plus fort.

Puis Jace n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de revoir le vampire et lorsque se fût le cas, il avait essayé de se montrer moins hostile à son égard. Après tout le pauvre garçon venait de se faire transformer en vampire et son amour d'enfance était avec un autre. Puis il avait apprit que Clary était sa sœur, et il avait vu sans rien pouvoir faire la jeune fille se rapprocher du vampire.

Ensuite il avait du partir avec Valentin. Durant ce qui fût la pire période de sa vie, Jace s'était grandement remit en question. Il s'était promis que quand tout cela serait finit, il veillerait sur Izzy et Clary et ferait taire ses sentiments envers cette dernière, il accorderait plus d'attention à Alec, il se montrerait plus à l'écoute et moins méprisant envers les Créatures Obscures.

Quand il était revenu, il était toujours aussi jaloux de Simon, mais il était heureux pour Clary. Elle méritait le bonheur. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'oublier en couchant avec une fées ici et là. De plus Aldertree semblait lui vouer une haine sans nom et s'acharnait sur lui, mais il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Alec car celui-ci était heureux avec Magnus, pourquoi l'aurait-il gêné avec ses problèmes ? Le même jour, il avait rencontré Simon au Hunter's Moon et avait essayé

Puis il y avait eu la fête chez Magnus où il avait vu Clary et Simon arriver main dans la main, lui qui espérait que le vampire ai choisi Maia. Et il avait fallut que deux jours après il les surprenne en train de.. ew... il préférait ne même pas y repenser. Mais il n'avait pas pu détester Simon, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il avait finit par ne plus l'énerver. Parce qu'au fond, ils avaient tous les deux le bonheur et la sécurité de Clary en commun. Ils avaient du faire équipe ensembles pour protéger la jeune fille contre les Créatures Obscures qui voulaient sa mort et contre Valentin. Il avait réalisé que le brun était en réalité une personne courageuse et fidèle, et cela c'était confirmé quand celui-ci c'était fait enlever par Valentin en voulant protéger Clary.

Son attirance pour Simon avait débuté lorsqu'il avait laisser celui-ci le mordre. C'était la première fois qu'un vampire le mordait et bien qu'il avait une idée de l'effet que ça faisait, cela fût surprenant. Il fût empli d'un sentiments d'europhie, presque de joie soudaine. Mais aussi d'un certains plaisir et une chaleur envahit tout son corps lui faisant basculer la tête en arrière sous l'effet. Une fut prit d'une sensation de bien être, comme s'il était sous l'effet de la drogue, et c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Il aurait pu laisser Simon le vider s'ils n'avaient pas été séparé par les hommes de Valentin. Il s'était ensuite sentie faiblard, son cœur c'était mit à battre la chamade en croisant le regard de Simon. Il avait parfaitement conscience que durant les prochaines heures il aurait l'impression d'être amoureux de celui-ci car c'était l'un des effets que faisait la morsure. Enfin le drame avait eu lieu : il avait apprit que non seulement il n'avait pas de sang de démon, mais en faite celui-ci d'ange -, mais en plus il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas le frère de Clary. Au petit matin il avait voulu retrouver celle-ci pour lui dire la vérité mais il l'avait vu dans les bras de Simon. Ses sentiments avaient été très conflictuels : il n'aurait su dire s'il avait jalousé Clary ou Simon ou les deux. Dans tous les cas cette image l'avait répulsée.

Il s'était éloigné de tous le monde se concentrant dans les missions, flirtant et couchant avec une ou deux Chasseuses d'Ombres. Mais il n'arrivait à dormir, il se sentait mal, il se sentait coupable et pas digne de vivre. Parfois il (re) pensait même à mourir, mais il tenait bon, parce que seul l'Ange savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Alec si Jace décidait d'en finir. Puis il y avait eu ce fameux jour où tout avait commencé. Où Simon était venu le remercier et qu'il avait vu Simon fixer le sans qui coulait le long de son bras. Jace s'était alors rappelé de la sensation de la morsure, ce sentiment d'apaisement, de laisser allé, comme s'il devenait léger comme si les problèmes l'avaient quitté le temps d'un instant. Alors il avait forcé Simon à le mordre, il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il en avait tellement besoin, il était au bord de la crise de nerf. Puis poussé par une force inconnue, comme possédé par le démon de la luxure, il avait eu l'envie soudaine d'embrasser Simon et de le toucher. Il ne saurait se l'expliquer. C'est vrai que l'un des effets de la morsure, en plus du faux sentiment d'amour, était l'attirance et le désir de celui qui était mordu pour celui qui le mordait, mais généralement le désir ne touchait que les Terrestres. Par l'Ange, Alec les avaient interrompus sinon il ne sait pas jusqu'où il aurait pu aller avec Simon.

Il s'était senti beaucoup mieux durant les quelques jours qui avaient suivis, mais avait préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis il avait rechuté lorsqu'une fois encore Aldertree lui avait fait des reproches. Oh il n'en n'avait que faire de ce que le directeur de l'Institut pensait de lui, mais il en avait assez des reproches, il s'en faisait déjà à lui même. Il ne savait comment mais il avait finit dans la chambre de Simon et il l'avait mordu. Puis ils avaient recommencés, encore et encore. Il avait apprécié les baisers de Simon sur sa mâchoire et son cou, il avait aimé leurs conversations et il avait adoré la façon dont celui-ci l'avait contemplé.

Au fur et à mesure une sorte de complicité était née entre eux. La seule présence de Simon avait finit par l'apaiser, il n'avait plus eu besoin des morsures. Quand il était avec Simon il oubliait tous ses problèmes, il oubliait Clary, Valentin, l'Institut et même toutes ces Créatures Obscures mortes par sa faute. Simon le faisait rire malgré lui, il était attendrissant, drôle, fidèle et a l'écoute. Il parlait trop, était maladroit mais il avait un grand cœur. Ils avaient finir par devenir de vrais amis. Jace avait même finir par oublier Clary.

Lorsque la jeune fille était venu lui dire qu'elle allait rompre avec Simon il avait ressenti une étrange sensation de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas parce que maintenant il pouvait se mettre avec Clary, c'était parce que Simon était célibataire. C'est là qu'il avait réalisé que la nature de ses sentiments envers Simon n'était pas très claire. Il ne savait plus où il en était, confondait-il affection et amour ? Attirance et effet de la morsure. Non il devait arrêter de se cacher derrière l'excuse de la morsure. Simon l'attirait, du moins physiquement même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à autre voix. Etait-il gay ? Ou bi ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus, il ne voulait pas savoir. La seule chose dont il était sure, c'est que Simon avait peu à peu prit une grande importance dans son cœur.

Quand le vampire l'avait embrassé Jace avait été tellement surpris que pendant quelqu'un instant il avait cru rêver, mais ca avait été bien réel. Et ca avait été agréable. Bizarre, gênant, certes, mais agréable. Ce qui l'avait poussé à recommencer. Puis par l'Ange, Alec l'avait appelé pour une urgence et il avait filé.

Depuis il n'avait plus revu Simon à cause des attaques.

[-]

Ils avaient eu un brieffing par Aldertree sur les attaques. Mais Magnus les avait convoqué, il ne faisait pas confiance à Aldertree et faisait donc son enquête de son côté.

Celui-ci leur ouvrit la porte suivit de près par un Alec tendus. Son parabat ressentait son inquiétude pour Magnus et il le comprenait car au fond, lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour Simon.

« J'ai découvert des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. » dit Magnus une fois tous le monde installé. Ne voyant personne répondre il poursuivit. « Madzie m'a dit que Valentin ne dirigeait pas les opérations seul. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » interrogea Clary qui s'était tendu dans son siège.

Jace fronça les sourcils. Par l'Ange, lui qui croyait qu'ils en avaient finit.

« Et oui. » poursuivit Magnus. « Et cette personne pourrait être la cause de ces attaques. Madzie à parler d'un grand monsieur, jeune comme Alec, avec des cheveux blond et un long nez fin. Il avait des runes et ressemblait à Clary. »

Il eu un silence pesant.

« Est- ce que... est-ce que » commença Izzy.

Mais Magnus l'interrompit.

« Etre le frère de Clary ? Oui j'y ai pensé. On a tous cru que le vrai frère de Clary était mort et que Valentin avait enlevé Jace à ses vrais parents, dont on ne connait toujours pas l'indentité. Mais peut être qu'il était en vie et qu'il a été élevé à distance de Jace car il c'est lui du sang de démon. »

Cette déclaration fit monter le malaise.

« Alors comment allons nous le trouver ? » dit Clary d'un air déterminé.

Magnus haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien Biscuit. »

« Je sais comment. » dit Jace.

Tous le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Comment ? » demanda Alec.

« On va devoir retourner à l'endroit où Valentin m'a élévé. »

 **DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ET LES FAUTES PARDON**


	10. Chapter 9

**/!\ Léger lime à la fin du chapitre/!\**

 **Chapitre 9**

Simon allait tuer Izzy. Sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Simon était resté à l'écart des dernières réunions car Raphael l'avait enfermé lui et le reste des vampires du clan à l'hôtel Dumort. Il était au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur que grâce à Clary avec qui ils communiquaient quasiment tous les jours par textos (ils évitaient les appels étant donné que les murs avaient des oreilles).

Il savait que ces nouveaux démons qui s'en prenaient tout particulièrement aux créatures obscures étaient très probablement à la commande du vrai frère de Clary, le vrai Jonathan Christopher Morgenstein.

Clary l'avait informé que le groupe comptait se rendre au Canada là où Jace avait grandit auprès de Valentin. En voyant le nom de Jace dans le texto, le cœur de Simon avait raté un battement. Ok c'était ridicule étant donné qu'il était mort, mais la sensation était similaire. Simon n'avait pas parlé ou revu Jace depuis qu'il s'étaient embrassés. Il en avait parlé à personne à part Clary et il était sure que celle-ci avait vendue la mèche à Isabelle, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Jace lui manquait juste.

Sa présence, sa voix, sa chaleur, son visage. Il voulait juste le revoir, savoir s'il allait bien et s'il lui en voulait pour le fameux baiser. Après tout, Jace en avait redemandé. Cela voulait bien dire qu'il était un minimum attiré par Simon, non ?

Quand Clary lui avait apprit la nouvelle du voyage il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Revoir Jace et sortir de ce putain d'hôtel c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais pour cela il fallait passer par Raphaël. Celui-ci était particulièrement surprotecteur avec Simon. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Simon était un daylighter ou à cause de ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Enfin il n'y avait rien eu, juste quelque flirts et deux trois baisers échangés au détour d'un couloir sombre. Simon n'était pas amoureux de Raphaël, mais il avait toujours ressenti une forte attirance pour lui, il fallait dire que le bonhomme était à tomber. Et Raphaël avait beau le menacer, le vampire savait que l'autre l'appréciait et ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver de mal.

Leur plan était simple : dire à Raphaël que Clary et lui se rendaient à Idris. Le vampire n'appréciait pas la jeune fille mais pour la sécurité de Simon il avait accepté à contre cœur. Deux jours après, jour du départ, Simon et Clary avaient rejoint les autres à l'appartement de Magnus. Izzy avait l'air fatigué et ne cessait de bailler, Alec recomptait ses flèches, et Jace semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il aperçut Simon son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du vampire. Pendant quelque secondes la terre cessa de tourner, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et Simon était sure qu'il était mort. La beauté de Jace l'avait tout simplement terrassé. Mais Jace coupa le contact visuel pour aller se réfugier près d'Alec.

Magnus descendit les escaliers, resplendissant comme à son habitude.

« Excusez moi, mais Aldertree ne va rien dire ? Je veux dire trois Chasseurs d'Ombres qui disparaissent pendant une semaine, surtout vos trois quoi. » demanda Simon timidement.

« Aldertree n'a rien à dire croit moi, j'ai quelque chose sur lui. » répondit Alec en lançant un bref regard à sa sœur.

Simon se contenta de froncer les sourcils mais ne préféra rien ajouter.

« Bon puisque tous le monde est près, on va y aller. » dit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil aux différents sacs de voyages des autres.

« Heu... on prend l'avion ? » osa Simon.

Magnus rit.

« Chérie, je suis un warlock tu te souviens ? Je n'ai juste qu'à ouvrir un portail. Par contre on dormira à l'hôtel, j'ai laissé Isabelle réserver les chambres. »

En réponse à cette phrase la sulfureuse Chasseuse d'Ombres fit un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Simon. Magnus ouvrit le portail pas loin de l'hôtel. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique hôtel dans une petite ville pas loin d'une des nombreuses forêts que comptaient le Canada.

Izzy avait réservé les chambres par duo, et Simon sût qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

« Alors pour faire des économies mais aussi pour plus de sécurité j'ai séparé les chambres par duo. Moi et Clary, Alec et Magnus bien sûr et enfin Simon et Jace, j'espère que ça ne pose de problème à personne ? » déclara celle-ci avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je n'ai aucun problème. » dit Alec en agrippant la main de son petit-ami lui offrant le plus beau des sourires.

Qu'est-ce que Simon aimerait qu'on le regarde comme ça, enfin pas ''on'' mais Jace. D'ailleurs celui-ci fusillait du regard Izzy qui elle affichait un air goguenard. Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules, prit son sac, la clef de la chambre et s'éloigna sans un regard derrière.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Magnus en se tournant vers le grand brun. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Ça doit être le fait de retourner ici. » répondit Clary. « Bon et si on rejoignait nos chambres ? Rendez-vous ici dans le hall dans une heure, ok ? » ajouta-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Ça me va ! » répondit Izzy.

« Très bien. » dit Alec avant de s'éloigner en emmenant avec lui Magnus.

Clary fit un sourire d'encouragement à son meilleur ami avant de s'éloigner à son tour suivit d'Izzy qui adressa un clin d'œil à Simon. Il allait la tuer putain.

(-)

Lorsque Simon rejoint la chambre Jace était sous la douche. Le vampire rangea ses affaires et quand il eu finit il s'étala sur le lit. Un lit à deux places. Il n'y avait qu'un lit pour deux dans la chambres. Dieu qu'il allait tuer Izzy.

Lui qui voulait tant revoir Jace commençait à regretter d'être venu. Mais il fallait qu'ils parlent en adulte.

« Oui c'est ça. » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

« C'est ça quoi ? » répondit la voix de Jace qui le fit sursauter.

Le vampire se releva brusquement manquant de se casser la colonne vertébrale. Jace était là, les cheveux trempés, des gouttelettes glissants sur son torse et une serviette négligemment attachée autour de ses hanches qui commençait d'ailleurs à glisser aux limites de son bas ventre. Simon faillit avaler sa salive de travers.

Il du faire appel à toutes ses forces pour se concentrer et sortir des paroles cohérentes.

« On doit parler. » dit il en serrant les poings pour se donner plus de confiance.

Jace le dévisagea et commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

« Oooookayyy. Ou on peut attendre plus tard, plus tard c'est bien aussi. » fit Simon en perdant toute crédibilité.

Jace vint se placer devant le lit et dit : « Tu as raison. »

« J'ai quoi ? » fit Simon surpris.

« Je ne le répéterai pas. Si tu veux parler et bien commence » fit Jace en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Simon complètement abasourdi vint le rejoindre.

« Heu.. bah..je... bah. » commença-t-il mais fut interrompu par un Jace agacé.

« Simon si tu commences comme ça... »

« Je.. j'ai un crush sur toi ! » lâcha le vampire.

« J'avais deviné. » répondit Jace nonchalant mais Simon aperçu néanmoins quelques rougeurs dans sa nuque et sur ses joues.

« . Fait le malin. » répliqua le brun. « Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé, je n'ai fais que répondre au baiser par pur instinct. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama un Simon outré. « Mais t'es revenu jte signale. Tu es insupportable, est-ce que tu peux laisser tes grands airs pendant 5 minutes s'il te plaît ? »

Jace soupira et se tourna vers le brun avec un petit sourire.

« Je t'ai embrassé parce que le premier baiser m'a plu et car j'en avais envie c'est tout. » répondit-il.

« D'accord. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je te plaît ? » demanda Simon tout enjoué.

« N'allons pas jusque là. » répondit Jace un sourire espiègle et puis en voyant la tête que faisant Simon il éclata de rire. Un rire si beau et communicatif que Simon rit à son tour parce que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Jace heureux, parce qu'il adorait le voir sourire, parce qu'il adorait l'entendre rire.

« Est- ce que.. est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore ? » demanda Simon peu sûre de lui.

Il eu un silence, mais pas gênant ou pesant, juste un silence, le genre de silence qu'on ne veux pas briser. Puis Jace s'approcha de Simon et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Simon n'osa même pas bouger de peur de gâcher le moment mais Jace vint placer sa main derrière le bas du dos de Simon pour le rapprocher de lui et son autre main se plaça contre sa joue. Plus confiant, Simon approfondit le baiser et Jace introduit sa langue faisant ressentir un frisson de plaisir au vampire. Pris d'une fougue soudaine, celui-ci se leva pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur le Chasseur d'Ombre. Il scella leurs lèvres à nouveau. Le baiser se fit alors plus sensuel. Ses mains avides de peau parcourir le torse nu du blond, passèrent sur ses pectoraux, ses abdos et s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons. Les dents, la langue et les lèvres de Jace vinrent explorer le cou du latino.

Celui-ci soupira d'aise. Putain que ça faisait du bien, il en avait rêvé. Les mains de Jace vinrent se placer sous le t-shirt de Simon et lui caresser le dos tandis que ses hanches ondulaient sous les fesses du brun.

« Putain de merde. » lâcha celui-ci. Et Jace rit avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Simon passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or parce que, par l'Ange, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait les cheveux de Jace. Tout était vraiment parfait chez cet homme, même ses cheveux merde. Les mouvements de bassin de Jace se firent plus pressants, plus envieux, plus urgent. « Merde. » pensa Simon. Si le blond continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il le voulait tellement. Et cela semblait être réciproque puisque les mains de Jace passèrent de sous dos à sous ses fesses qu'il commença à malaxer. Simon avait un mal de fou à se contrôler, il pouvait sentir ses crocs sortir et son désir monter en flèche. Il fut obligé de couper une nouvelle fois le baiser.

« Jace ? »

« Mhm. » fit celui-ci qui avait de nouveau la tête plongé dans le cou du vampire.

« Heu... tu... tu penses pas qu'on va trop vite ? »

« Mhmm. »

« Ok mais... putain ! »

Il venait de sentir le sexe bandant de Jace sous la serviette frotter contre le sien.

« Jace.. je ... »

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, il recommença le mouvement, faisant basculer la tête du vampire en arrière. Il allait finir par venir s'il continuait comme ça. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules du blond.

« Jace s'il te plait..st-stop. »

Mais Jace avait à moitié déboutonné la chemise du vampire et s'attaquait à présent aux tétons du brun.

« Putain. » lâcha une nouvelle fois Simon.

Quand le Chasseur d'Ombre passa sa langue sur le téton droit du downworlder, celui-ci su qu'il avait déjà perdu la bataille lorsque le blond commença à lui sucer puis mordiller le bout de chaire.

Le vampire balança à nouveau sa tête en arrière submergé par la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Jace s'attaqua à l'autre téton faisant trembler sa pauvre victime. Ses hanches continuaient encore d'onduler sous le corps de Simon provoquants des frottements entre leurs deux bosses et ses mains malaxaient encore le postérieur du vampire. Le pauvre ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était en extase et en voulait plus.

« Merde.. Jace... je... crois que je vais ve..»

Il fut interrompu quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Quoi que vous fassiez remettez -ça à cette nuit les garçons, rendez-vous dans le hall dans 5 minutes pour un briefing. » rit- Izzy derrière la porte.

Simon soupira. Oui c'est sure qu'il allait la tuer.

 **Désolé pour les fautes et le retard, j'ai des exams !:) J'ai reposté le chapitre pcq on m'a dit qu'il y avait des fautes, sauf que j'ai pas de bêta et j'ai pas le temps de bien relire (et flemme aussi) donc voilà j'ai fais de mon mieux mais il doit en rester.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **«** Pourquoi il fait que répéter ''I am Groot'' il ne sait pas dire autre chose ? » demanda Jace en se tournant vers Simon.

Celui-ci assis en tailleur en train de vider une pochette de sang leva les yeux aux ciel.

« T'as pas entendu ce que Rocket a dit ? Il ne sait que dire ça rooh, Jace suit un peu merde. »

Se fut au tour du Chasseur d'Ombres de lever les yeux aux ciel, mais il ne dit rien. Il se reconcentra sur le film. En face de lui Peter Quill faisait des siennes comme à son habitude. Jace sourit. Non pas à cause de Peter, mais à cause de Simon à côté de lui qui ressemblait à un gamin totalement en admiration devant l'un de ses héros de comics favoris. Quoi quand y réfléchissant bien, s'était ce qu'il était pensa Jace.

Durant la journée le groupe avait fait un petit briefing. Jace leur avait indiqué où il pensait que se trouvait la maison où Valentin l'avait élevé, les souvenirs étaient flou vu que cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu.

Magnus avait décidé qu'ils s'y rendraient le lendemain. En attendant ils avaient déjeuné puis visité la ville. Pendant que Magnus et Alec étaient restés à l'hôtel faire Dieu ne sait quoi, les filles avaient traîné les garçons dehors pour faire les magasins. Jace n'avaient même pas pu mettre la main sur Simon après le déjeuné à cause d'elles. Lui, il traînait derrière pensif pendant que bras dessus bras dessous les trois autres marchaient gaiement dans les rues glacées de Mercy* la petite ville où ils séjournaient.

Il pensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Simon. Jace s'était donné une chance, une chance d'être heureux. Oui, lui aussi le méritait après tout. Il avait tellement souffert depuis son enfance et ces derniers temps plus qu'autre chose. Il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois tout ça pour que son amour lui soit retiré à force de manipulation et puis il y avait eu Simon. Simon qu'il détestait au début mais dont le sourire lui réchauffait le cœur à présent.

Il avait longuement réfléchit, il avait mesuré le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle relation avec le vampire. Quelle ironie, Alec avait refoulé son homosexualité et son amour pour Jace de peur que celui-ci le juge et soit hétéro, alors qu'à présent Jace se sentait attiré par un homme et ne savait que faire. Puis il avait vu Simon dans l'appartement de Magnus ce matin là et toutes ses barrières étaient tombées. Oui il le voulait, il voulait Simon. La vie lui devait bien ça, elle lui devait le bonheur. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par un homme et la deuxième fois qu'il tombait amoureux, alors il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Honnêtement il avait voulu tuer Izzy quand il avait découvert l'arrangement des chambres mais maintenant il l'a remerciait. Sauf pour les avoir interrompu. Quoi que. Jace ne sait jusqu'où il serait allé si elle n'était pas intervenue. Il avait vaguement entendu Simon émettre quelque prosternements très vite remplacés par des gémissements.

Jace n'avait jamais couché avec un homme mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait avec Simon.

Après la séance shopping ils avaient dîné car le lendemain ils allaient se lever tôt, puis étant en hiver la nuit tombait tôt. Le Chasseur d'Ombres avait alors enfin pu mettre la main sur le latino. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de regarder _Les Gardiens de le Galaxie_. Le vampire n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de prendre son ordinateur portable avec lui où se trouvait tous les films qu'il avait téléchargé dont celui-ci.

Ils étaient à présent assis sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, l'ordinateur posé en face.

« Mince, j'ai finis ! » s'exclama alors Simon en secouant sa pochette vide.

« Prends en une autre. » fit Jace en regardant en direction du mini frigo où se trouvaient les réserves de sang de Simon.

« Non je peux pas, je dois économiser le temps du séjour, j'en ai pas pris des masses. »

« Tu veux me boire ? » fit Jace en lui proposant son avant bras. Il y eu alors un silence gênant et Simon le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Réalisant le double sens de sa phrase, Jace leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon bras idiot. »

« J'avais compris hein! Mais quand même ! » s'exclama Simon l'air mi boudeur-mi gêné.

Ce que Jace pouvait le trouver se gifla intérieurement, il devenait pathétique.

« Alors ? » réitéra-t-il.

Simon eu l'air d'hésiter puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, c'est bon merci ! Je suis pas assoiffé, enfin j'ai pas faim c'est surtout de la gourmandise. »

« Et bien moi j'ai faim ! » répliqua Jace.

« J'crois que j'ai vu un distributeur dans le hall et... heyyy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'exclama-t-il quand il vit Jace refermer l'ordinateur interrompant Peter dans son iconique phrase : '' _You said it yourself bitch, we are the guardians of the galaxy._ ''

« Putain Jace c'est un moment iconique du film ! Tu peux allé chercher à bouffer sans interrompre, tu suivais même pas ! »

« J'ai pas faim de nourriture. » rétorqua le blond en s'asseyant sur l'autre.

« Oh, oh. » fut tout ce Simon arriva à dire avant d'éclater dans un rire si puissant qu'il faillit faire tomber Jace du lit.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama celui-ci abasourdi.

Mais le vampire en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Quand il fût remis de son fou rire, il essuya quelque larmes et gloussa avant de prendre une voix sensuelle et très caricaturée.

« Je n'ai pas faim de nourriture Simon, mais de toi. Je suis trop dark ahaha. Mec tu es ridicule, ça fait beaucoup trop Christian Grey. Ça marche réellement avec les filles ça ? » Et le voilà qui était repartit.

« Gnagnagna. » grogna Jace avant de pousser l'autre encore hilare de façon à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le lit et il vint se placer au dessus de lui. Sans même attendre, Jace s'attaqua à son cou. Le rire de Simon s'étrangla alors dans sa gorge.

Et aussitôt que les lèvres de Jace avait effleuré le cou du vampire, celles-ci s'éloignèrent. Le Chasseur d'Ombres se leva et déclara.

« Bon je vais prendre ma douche et me coucher, demain on se lève tôt. T'as intérêt à finir ton film avant que je sorte. » et il s'éloigna en direction de la douche.

« Jace ! » cria Simon, mais trop tard celui-ci était déjà dans la salle de bain.

Non mais, il se foutait de lui là ?

 *** Je sais même pas si y a une ville appelé comme ça au Canada, c'est juste le titre d'une chanson de Shawn Mendes et vu qu'il est canadien mdr**

 _ **Oui du fluff, reviews ?:)**_


End file.
